Captured
by KS4EVA
Summary: *Sequel to Conflicting Decisions*Stephanie and Shane McMahon now have control of WWE. With Steph's daughter starting her own family, someone involved with WWE in the past resurfaces seeking revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the events and character description taken place in this story is COMPLETELY FICTION. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are copy written to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story. It should be viewed only as entertainment.**

Authors Notes: In order for readers to fully understand and appreciate this story they should read my other fic, Conficting Decisions of the Heart. Hope you enjoy this fic. Please R&R.

Chapter One

Two years had passed since Kody and Aurora became man and wife. The two years were filled with wedded bliss as they had settled into their life together. Kody kept himself busy with juggling televised shows for both TNA and WWE. The money was steadily rolling in. The extra financial security couldn't have come at a better time, for Aurora seven pregnant with the couple's first child. Aurora had been working from their home in Pittsburgh because it was more convenient for her and Kody, especially since she was expecting.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be decorating the nursery already? Maybe we should wait till the baby is born." Kody said as he watched Aurora hang a mobile over the pickled pine crib. The nursery had been dipped in a light blue. Kody had never seen so many teddy bears in one room before. Aurora had become somewhat obsessed with decorating the nursery. She was really getting into the spirit of her impeding motherhood.

"You worry too much, Daddy." Aurora replied with a smile as she walked over to where Kody was standing. "Nothing is going to happen to our son. I'm health and so is he."

Kody let out a sigh as he placed his hand on Aurora's extended abdomen, feeling his unborn son kick against his hand. Everything was going great for him and Aurora. They were going to be welcoming a baby boy into their lives in two short months. With the birth getting closer, not only did Kody's excitement grow but his worry did as well.

"I know I worry, it's just all it takes is one little thing to go wrong and we're left with nothing. I love Aurora. I'm terrified at the thought of every losing you or our baby." Kody admitted as he took Aurora into his arms for an embrace.

"I love you too. Honey, you aren't going to lose either one of us. In two months we'll be a family and we'll live happily ever after just like in a fairytale." Aurora said with a smile before giving her husband a nice kiss.

"That would be nice. That's all I want for us." He whispered gazing into her brilliant blue eyes.

"Well, both our parents will be here in an hour. That just gives us enough time to get dressed and for me to throw the food in the oven." Aurora told Kody after he pulled her in close for a hug. His hands gently caressed her back while he breathed in her perfume.

"Remind me why we invited both our parents over to dinner tonight. We're going to see your parents anyway at the honoring ceremony for yours truly. To think the city of Pittsburgh wants to present me with an award for outstanding athletic achievement in both TNA and WWE."

"It will be nice to have a quiet family dinner with the Angles and Levesques seated at one table. Everyone's going to be at the event tomorrow, WWE and TNA officials alike. I even think some of higher ups from your amateur wrestling days are going to be there. I want us to tell our parents the sex of the baby tonight." Aurora replied as she followed Kody into their master bedroom.

"What if I want to keep you to myself tonight? No family, just you, me, a roaring fire, romantic dinner for two. We haven't had one of those in a while with me traveling all over for TNA and WWE." Kody muttered as he changed his shirt. He put on a light blue dress shirt that he had yet to button up.

"While that does sound tempting, I already made plans with my mom and dad. They're flying out tonight and are coming over to dinner. I even invited them to stay in one of the guest rooms tonight. There's no sense in them staying in a hotel for a night." Aurora explained as she felt Kody's hard stomach press against her back as he put his arms around her giving her a kiss on the neck.

"You look amazing tonight. You're radiant." Kody whispered in her ear as his kisses trailed up her neck.

"Honey, I love you but please, I need my space. I can't get dressed with you hanging on me. It's hard enough to get ready with this baby belly. I'm going to look like a fat cow in this dress and I'm only seven months pregnant." Aurora said as she grabbed the black dress off a hanger. She held the dress over herself in the mirror as Kody went to his side of the room and grabbed his dress pants and tie.

"Would you stop being so self conscious, you look amazing. You're the most beautiful pregnant woman I've ever seen." Kody told his wife as he looked in her direction with a smile while he buttoned up his shirt.

"Yeah right, you're just saying that to make me feel better. I can just see all those TNA Knockouts clucking their tongues about how bad they feel for you, having to ignore them because you have a huge pregnant wife at home." She said fitting the dress over her head.

"Don't say that, Rora. You know you're the woman of my dreams. You're having my baby, there's nothing more beautiful than that. There's no other woman in the world that I would want to be the mother of my children." Kody whispered as he slowly made his way back to her side of the bedroom.

"Now you're going to make me cry." Aurora said like a somewhat shy schoolgirl. She grabbed both ends of his tie that he had draped around his broad neck. Even after two years of marriage, she was still getting used to her husband's unconditional profession of love for her. It wasn't that Aurora had not been loved by her parents and close friends, it was just that she had never experienced that kind of a love with any of the romances she had before Kody came along.

"I know…I tend to go a little overboard when I talk about us. Just don't tell the guys, especially Ayyjay. He thinks getting married has turned me into some pussy." Kody replied with a chuckle.

"He's just jealous because he doesn't have a wife to take care of him." Aurora laughed as she began to fix her husband's tie.

"Yeah, I don't know where I would be without you."

"I know where you would be, alone with wrinkled shirts and a mountain of dirty laundry eating take out."

The couple laughed before Kody brought her into his arms for a nice long kiss. Aurora's hands caressed his smooth face as he rubbed her back with his right hand, his left he placed on her backside. The kiss was short lived when the sound of the doorbell chime rung from downstairs.

"I still can't get over how beautiful this house is." Stephanie said announced as she entered the vestibule and hugged her daughter. Paul was right behind his wife he too entered the luxury home, closing the front door behind them.

"I know, isn't it beautiful, Mom? It was my dream house. Hi Daddy, how was the flight?" Aurora asked brightly as she then hugged her father as Kody joined his wife and her parents in the entrance area to their home.

"The flight wasn't too bad. How's my little girl holding up?" Paul asked with a smile as he approached his only daughter. She smiled back at him before giving him a hug. He looked down at her baby bump.

"Only two months Grandpa." Aurora reminded her father, her voice full of excitement as she rubbed her baby belly.

"Hey Paul, glad you could come. My parents will be here any minute too." Kody said giving his father-in-law a nod.

Slowly, Paul took his eyes off his pregnant daughter and looked at Kody. He returned the nod as Stephanie approached her son-in-law and gave him a hug.

"Doesn't he look good? I picked that shirt out for him. I love him in dress shirts. He doesn't like to wear them. He only wears them for me." Aurora told her mother as Kody took both coats from his guests.

"Not as good as you look, baby. Would you guys please tell her she looks amazing?" Kody said placing his hand on his wife's stomach as he looked at Paul and Stephanie.

"You look great sweetheart." Steph quickly replied.

"I'm so excited about the baby but I would feel so much better if I weighed just a little less. I'm like poured into this dress." Aurora commented as she tried stretching the elastic like fabric so that it fit more loosely over her pregnant body.

"It's healthy to gain weight when you're pregnant. You should have seen me when I was pregnant with you. Don't worry, you'll lose all the weight." Steph added following her daughter down the hall into the kitchen.

"I'm running so late tonight. I feel bad not having dinner ready." Aurora confessed as she strained grabbing the needed pots and pans from one of her cabinets below the marble countertop.

"Oh don't. I'm glad I'll be able to help you get dinner started. We haven't cooked together in a long time." Steph reminded her daughter with a smile.

Aurora had fond memories of cooking with her mom in their Greenwich kitchen. It had been a tradition that Stephanie herself held close to her heart. Some of Stephanie's fondest memories with her mother were singing fifties songs in the kitchen as they cooked dinner. Those were warm sweet memories of her past was the only thing of her parents she now had to hold on to.

It was Vince and Linda's passing months ago that had made Stephanie think back to her memories with her parents. Vince had suffered a massive heart attack during the past summer and Linda followed her husband only a few short months later passing away in her sleep peacefully.

Every time Steph saw Paul interact with their daughter, she couldn't help think back to when she was Daddy's little baby girl. As a child she had not seen her father as much as she wanted to for he was always busy running the family business; Most of her childhood she spent with her mother. Fortunately, as an adult, Stephanie and father were very close, working along side of each other as their company grew and evolved. Stephanie only wished she would have held on to those precious years she spent working with her dad. He was gone. Vince McMahon was going to miss the birth of his first great grandchild. He would have been so proud of Aurora and the life she had made for herself. It was now Stephanie and Shane's turn to carry on the McMahon family legacy. They were now the head of the family and of the company.

"Mom, are you okay?" Aurora asked as she placed her hand on her mother's arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Why did you ask?" Stephanie asked. She was a bit startled from being abruptly brought out of her train of thought by her daughter's touch.

"I asked you twice to hand me the seasoning. Kody's parents will be here any minute."

"Oh, they're already here. I can see Angle's bald head at the front door from all the way over here." Paul said with a chuckle right before the doorbell rang.

"You better behave yourself tonight." Steph told her husband under her breath as she handed Aurora the seasoning.

"What? I'm just kidding around. Angle and I are old pals again."

"Hello everyone, sorry we're late." Kurt said with a smile as he and Karen entered the kitchen carrying a bottle of wine.

"Hey it's the Olympic Chrome Dome!" Paul exclaimed as he walked up to Angle and gave him a swift pat on the back.

"Hey Levesque, I see the size of your mouth is catching up with the size of your nose!" Angle fired back returning the rough pat.

"Okay guys, no more boisterous quips. This is a family dinner. We're coming together to hear the news about Kody and Aurora's baby." Karen said taking the wine bottle from her husband. Aurora smiled as she gave her mother-in-law a hug after Karen sat the wine bottle on the kitchen counter.

"What can I help with?" Karen asked looking back and forth between Stephanie and Aurora.

"You could prepare the salad. I have everything already out on the counter over there." Aurora answered back as she began to soak the chicken breasts in the liquid mixture of seasonings her mother prepared.

"Hey Kody, why don't you show Paul the pool room while the ladies get dinner started." Kurt suggested to his son as he gave him pat on the back.

"Pool room? I don't remember you having a pool room the last time I was here." Paul said following Kurt and his son to another part of the house.

"Yeah, I converted one of the rooms into somewhat of a play room for me. I've got a pool table, full stocked bar, vintage juke box, poker table." Kody said as he pointed out every one of the features of his pool room.

"Nice, is this what you were decorating when Aurora was decorating he baby's nursery?" Paul asked as he looked around at the room. It was the typical guy's hang out. Complete with bright neon signs.

"No, actually I've had this room since a few months after Aurora and I moved in to the house. My friend AyyJay helped me put it together."

"That I believe." Kurt said with a smile as he grabbed a pool cue from the hall.

"Hey, you've got some good tunes in here. A little before you time though, huh?" Paul said as he looked at the jukebox.

"I've always been a fan of the oldies. Anyone want a drink?"

"No thanks, if Aurora is anything like her mother, you had eat every little bit of food that's served to you. Steph takes it as a personal insult if you don't." Paul said as he joined Kurt at the pool table with a cue.

"Well Aurora's a good cook. I can't complain." Kody replied as he began to rack up.

"Oh, so you learned to bullshit. That's good. Bullshitting to make your wife happy is half of what it takes to make your marriage work." Paul said while chalking up his pool cue as Kurt started laughing.

"I was being serious." Kody said with a smirk as both his father and Paul began to laugh in unison now.

"What's so funny in here?" Aurora asked, entering the doorway. She was looking at the three guys standing around the pool table, waiting for someone to fill her in on the hilarious joke that had been told.

"Hey sweetheart, shouldn't you be in the kitchen with your mom and Karen?" Paul asked with a smile.

"They have everything under control. I came to see what my husband and daddy were up to."

"Your dad was giving me some marital tips."

"Oh this I have to hear." Aurora said with a chuckle. She made her way to her husband's side and raised an eyebrow, signaling her father to elaborate.

"I was just saying that your mother's cooking can sometimes leave a little to be desired but we always eat it and sing her praises." Paul explained before he broke.

"Oh, you're in so much trouble when I tell Mom!" Aurora exclaimed with an evil smile as she began to walk out of the room.

"Tell me what?" Steph asked as she walked into the room after hearing Aurora.

"How incredibly beautiful you are after all these years of marriage, honey." Paul said with a nice smile as he approached Stephanie and gave her a nice peck on the lips.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes while staring at her husband. She then glanced over at Kurt who was trying his best to keep from bursting out laughing. Paul had never been a good liar. He was a very intelligent man but lying was not one of his strengths.

"The chicken is almost ready so we should start eating the salad." Karen announced when she popped into the pool room.

"I hope everyone likes the salad. I bought one of those prepackaged salad kits instead of cutting my own. I've been busy with decorating as of late." Aurora announced as she sat with her family at the table in the dining room.

"It's fine sweetheart." Paul reassured his daughter.

"Yeah it's great, Aurora. It has a crisp zesty taste." Kurt added before taking a bite.

"Zesty? It's salad." Paul said looking across the table at Kurt.

"I was talking about the dressing. Can we please talk about my grandbaby. We all came here to find out if my first grandbaby is a boy or a girl." Kurt said changing the subject.

"You want to know right now? What about after dinner." Kody suggested as he placed his hand on Aurora's tummy as she smiled at him.

"No, I think you better tell us now. When I hear that I am getting a grandson, I will be able to enjoy my dinner even more."

"The Olympic zero is right. You should tell us now. There's no sense keeping us all in suspense." Paul agreed before taking a sip of his wine. Karen rolled her eyes at Paul as Kurt sat there oblivious to Paul's sly insult.

"That's right. So let's hear it Kody and Aurora." Kurt said looking back and forth between his son and daughter-in-law.

"Fine, Aurora, do you want to tell them or should I?" Kody said asked putting his arm around his wife.

"We're having a boy." Aurora told her family as she caressed her abdomen.

"A grandson! A grandson!" Both Paul and Kurt yelled as they both jumped to their feet simultaneously. Their abruptness made all three ladies jump.

"He should be named Paul; after his mother's father. It's tradition." Paul said as he stood next to Kurt.

"Paul? He should be named Kurt. I had wanted to name Kody after me but Karen wouldn't let me." Kurt said as he looked over at his wife.

"They're not naming him Kurt." Paul said looking at Kurt like he was crazy.

"Well who says he should be named Paul?!" Kurt quickly said back.

"Paul's a better name than Kurt! The baby's already going to have your last name!"

"So! Kurt's a good strong name!"

"Would you both shut up!" Stephanie yelled. "This is Aurora and Kody's child. They can name him whatever they want!"

"Exactly, both of you need to calm down." Karen added.

"We already have a name picked out for the baby." Aurora said as Paul and Kurt sat down.

"Michael Steven Angle. Michael is Paul's middle name. Steven is Dad's middle name. The baby's going to be named after both of you." Kody explained looking at both Kurt and Paul.

"Aww Mikey Angle, that's a cute name." Stephanie said aloud.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful. The family chattered about the impending birth of Kody and Aurora's first child as well as Kody getting an award from the state of Pittsburgh. Kurt and Karen said their goodbyes and left.

"Rora, why don't you show your mom the baby's nursery? I'm going to help your dad get the luggage to the guest room they're staying in." Kody said softly to his wife before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Okay." Aurora replied, matching his soft spoken voice before she put her hands to his face and gave him a kiss.

"Okay, okay, enough kissing, you two. Kody and I have things to carry in from outside the foyer and up to the guest room. You know your mother doesn't travel light these days." Paul said as he opened the front door to the house and waited for Kody to follow him.

"Oh Aurora, you did such a great job!" Steph gushed when she walked into the nursery after Aurora flicked on the light.

"I had a hard time deciding on a theme but I thought the teddy bears were cute. Kody liked it too." Aurora said as she approached them empty crib. She reached over and twisted the knob on the teddy bear mobile and wound it.

"It's going to be perfect for your little guy." Steph said while gazing at the room. Brahm's lullaby played as the mobile slowly turned over the crib. Steph let out a sigh as her eyes rested on her daughter who was gazing down at her baby bump.

"I can't wait to hold my baby. Even though I haven't laid eyes on him, I already love him so much. I didn't think it was possible. To love someone so much even before you've seen them." Aurora confessed.

Stephanie began to get teary eyed. The combination of hearing her daughter expressing love for her unborn child while the baby mobile was playing really tugged at her heart strings. It seemed like just yesterday when she was pregnant with Aurora. Now she was having a child of her own.

"You're going to be a great mother, Aurora." Steph whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

"Thanks Mom. I hope I will. I know Kody's going to be a great father. He's been so caring and loving during the pregnancy. I can't wait till we're a family."

Aurora's words made Steph begin to cry more. She took her daughter into her arms for a hug. The two women stood for a few moments in each others arms. Neither mother nor daughter wanted to let go. It wasn't till Paul entered the room that they broke their embrace.

"Hey, this is nice." Paul commented with a smile when he joined his wife and daughter in the nursery. Kody had helped him carry in the luggage to the guest room that was right down the hall from the master bedroom and the nursery.

"Why didn't you decorate a nursery at your home in Greenwich? You and Kody should be living there so that your mother and I can help you with our grandson." Paul told his daughter picking up one of the soft teddy bears that was sitting on the glider.

"It's easier for us to stay at this home. I've really gotten used to the area and Karen and Kyra are here to help me. Kody's a real celebrity here in Pittsburgh. I mean, he's getting an award tomorrow." Aurora said as she pulled out a infant pajamas from one of the droars in the changing table to show her mother.

"Kody's a celebrity no matter where he goes. He's a top superstar on in both WWE and TNA. This is your first child and you need to be close to home. Why do you think your mother and I bought you that house as a wedding present?" Paul asked his daughter a little louder because Aurora was whispering to her mom as she showed her how cute the little pajamas were.

"Daddy, it's not that I don't want to be around you and Mom. It's just that Kody and I have talked about it and we want to use this house as our main home. Now we fully plan on staying in our Greenwich home in the summer. You'll get to see the baby plenty. And you're always welcome to stay with us here in Pittsburgh." Aurora pointed out as she began to fold the baby clothing on her tummy.

"You know that your mother and I work all the time. Kody spends most of his time either in Orlando or flying to arenas for our shows. Where is that going to leave you and the baby? I'll tell you, all by yourselves in Pittsburgh without the support of your mother."

"She's not going to be by herself, Paul. I'm taking Aurora and the baby with me. It worked for you and Stephanie when you had Aurora." Kody said as he walked in to the room and the conversation.

"Well it sounds like you two have it all worked out. That's good. You know your father and I will make an effort to come out here to see our grandson at least once a week." Stephanie promised as she felt Aurora's stomach.

"Mom, you don't have to worry. It's going to be very important to Kody and I that Mikey grows up around both his maternal and paternal grandparents." Aurora assured her parents as she looked over at her father.

After Aurora showed her mom all the cute little outfits she had bought for her unborn son, both couples retired to bed for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for the family and they were going to have to get to the event early.

"They seem really happy." Stephanie told Paul as she got into bed with him. The lavish guestroom was more than enough room for just the two of them. It was obvious that Aurora had taken great care in decorating each one of her bedrooms in the large home. The king size bed that Paul and Steph were sleeping in was very comfortable thanks to the warm down comforter.

Paul muttered under his breath before turning over in bed away from the light of Stephanie's bedside lamp. He was ready to call it a night. It had been a long night shared with the Angles. If someone would have told him five years ago that his daughter, Aurora, would be married to Kurt Angle's son, he would have never believed him. Kody had turned out to be a surprise, proving that he really did love Aurora. Kody's role as a model husband only served as a constant reminder to Paul of how he misjudged him.

"Aurora is so happy, Paul. You should have seen how she was rubbing her baby belly. It reminded me of when I was pregnant with her. I think her first experience of having a little one will really bring us closer together as mother and daughter. I feel like we have so much more to talk about." Steph said as she looked over at Paul who shifted again to face her.

"Too bad you can't get all your talking done with her." Paul muttered before pulling the covers to his side of the bed.

"Are you telling me you have no thoughts on our only daughter? This is a very important time in her life. After this baby is born, she's not going to be a little girl anymore. She's going to be a mother." Steph said as she yanked the sheets so that they were even on the bed again.

"Please Steph, honey, it's going on midnight. Can you please spare me the sentiment? Bottom line is that she is and will forever be my little girl. I don't care if she has seven kids. She will always be my little princess. Now turn out the light and so we can go to sleep." Paul said in a low tone of voice, his eyes still closed as he spoke.

"Fine, Grandpa." Stephanie said giving Paul a swift hit on the head with her pillow before she put it back in its place and turned out the light before Paul even had time to react.

---------------------------

"Mr. Angle, may we take a few pictures of you before the ceremony?" A reporter asked Kody as he stood with Aurora and their family.

"Yeah sure, I want my wife in the picture too." Kody told the man as the rest of the family dispersed so they wouldn't get in the way of the photographer.

"Kody, I don't need to be in the picture. This event is about you. No one wants to see your pregnant wife in the picture with you." Aurora whispered to her husband with a smile still plastered on her face for the eyes watching them.

"Okay Mr. Angle, we'll take a few pictures of you with your wife but after you accept your award we would like some shots of you with your father and by yourself. Then we would like to ask you a few questions for our upcoming article."

Cameras flashed in front of Kody and Aurora as they stood together. Aurora's left hand was draped over her husband's chest while his hand he held to abdomen, his other arm wrapped around her waist that right hand held a small elegant purse. Stephanie looked over at her daughter. Despite the numerous amounts of bright flashes, Aurora handled it like a pro. She smiled wide, showcasing her peril white teeth. Aurora perfectly complimented Kody who looked just as impressive as the award that was being bestowed upon him. They really did make an adorable couple.

"Look at our little girl. God, she looks just like you. I don't see me in her at all." Paul whispered to Stephanie as they watched their only child from afar.

"She's like you. Aurora has your sense of humor. She has your loving way. Look at how happy she is. I told you." Steph commented watching Aurora kissing with Kody.

"That explains the public display of affection…" Paul chuckled, shaking his head at the young couple.

"Once upon a time, we use to have PDAs." Steph whispered in her husband's ear before laughing. She then walked away toward the buffet table where Karen was standing.

"Nice event, isn't it?" Kurt commented, holding a drink in each hand. He handed one to Paul.

"Yeah, you should be proud of your son. He's really done a good job building a life for him and Aurora. He's got a good head on his shoulders. Aurora was just telling me this morning that Kody already has a hefty amount of money in a college fund for their unborn son." Paul told Kurt as they stood watching their wives talk.

"Yeah, he told me about that. I think he's even become more responsible when Aurora got pregnant. He's always been smart but he's never been so focused and goal oriented as he's been these past seven months. He's really matured a lot since he married your daughter." Kurt confessed as he turned and looked at Paul.

"To Kody and Aurora, may their son, our grandson, bring them happiness and prosperity." Paul said raising his glass.

"I'll drink to that."

Once Kody had finished with the reporters and all the guests had arrived the event was sent into motion. The formal introduction of the government official who was set to present Kody Angle with the award was made.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am here today to present an award for outstand achievement to Pennsylvania's own, Kody Angle. Mr. Angle has not only been successful in one wrestling promotion but he has managed to become a dominate force in two separate promotions. Despite his recent financial gain, Kody has generously donated a considerable amount to local charity. He is an upstanding member of our local community. A devoted husband and soon to be father. For all of these reasons, the state of Pennsylvania is presenting Mr. Kody Angle with the award of outstanding achievement."

There was a roar of applause as Kody walked over to the podium and shook the government official's hand. He smiled at the small crowd as the cameras flashed. His parents along with Aurora and her mom and dad were in the front row.

"I'm very honored to be accepting this award. I told myself that I wouldn't make a long drawn out speech because that's just not my style. I would like to thank first and for my wife, Aurora. She's the light of my life. My motivation to strive for perfection in all I do. I would also like to thank my parents and in-laws. They have provided me with love, encouragement, and opportunities that without I would not be where I am today. I have to mention my coworkers in both World Wrestling Entertainment and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. My friends are always there for me on the road when I'm away from my wife and family. Last but not least, I would like to thank God, because without him I wouldn't have been blessed with any of these people in my life. I thank the state of Pennsylvania for this award. I am truly honored."

The crowd gave a standing ovation as Kody left the podium. He was met at the end of the stage by his pregnant wife who kissed him. Once the presentation was finished, Kody was once again requested by the reporters.

"Do you want to sit with me while I get interviewed?" Kody asked his wife as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"No, you go ahead honey. I'm going to sit with my mom. Mom and Dad have to go back to Connecticut today so I want to spend as much time with them as possible. You go, this is your day." Aurora said with a smile before she gave him a kiss.

"Okay, I love you." Kody said before he went off to where the group of reporters was waiting for him. Aurora sat back down next to her mother. They began to talk about this coming WrestleMania and how it should be marketed.

"Kody maineventing with Ash Irvine would be great for WrestleMania. We could build it up as a friendship that turned sour. I think Kody would be best as a face. Childhood friends torn apart for one's jealousy and lust for championship gold." Aurora told her mom. She had been thinking of possible storylines for their biggest PPV of the year. Like Stephanie, Aurora had a talent for coming up with creative storylines that could help the company stay fresh. In some ways, she was more creative than her mother.

"That's good. That's really good. If you weren't married and pregnant, you would be on my staff full time." Stephanie told her daughter. "Where are you going?"

"I have to use the rest room. This baby is pressing on my bladder. That's what I get for carrying him low. I'll be right back." Aurora said as she managed to get to her feet with a small purse in her hand.

Aurora walked through the sea of guests at the event. Many times she was stopped by people. They all wanted to say hello, ask how married life was, and how far along she was. Finally she made her way out of the out of the conference ballroom into the empty hall that was full of smaller corridors. The sound of her raised shoes hitting the tile floor echoed through the quiet halls as Aurora began to pick up her pace. Something caused Aurora to stop halfway down the hall. She had the eerie feeling that someone was watching her. She looked both directions down the hallway. No one was in the hallway. Aurora breathed a sigh of relief. Her heart was racing still when she heard the sound of footsteps coming from the near by corridor.

"Hey Steph, where's Aurora?" Kody asked. He had finished his in depth interview with all the internet and magazine reporters that had came to the event. He was hoping that he could find his wife and go home. Tomorrow he was going to have to leave for Orlando.

"I don't know. Last time I saw her she was going to go to the rest room. That was over an hour ago. I thought she had found you on her way back." Stephanie said as her eyes scanned the room.

"Paul, Paul, have you seen Aurora?" Stephanie asked her husband. Her voice quivering as her stomach began to churn. As a mother, she knew something was wrong right away.

"No…We can't find her?"

Paul looked just as worried as his wife. They started combing through the crowd in the conference room. There were many familiar faces: past wrestlers, staff members, wrestlers on the current roster. No one had seen Aurora.

"I don't see her anywhere." Kody told his in laws. His eyes began to shift widely back and forth in all directions. He was beginning to panic.

"Okay, let's stay calm. Maybe she's still in the rest room. I'll go look for her in there." Steph said, trying to keep her voice calm.

Both Paul and Kody followed her out of the conference ball room but quickly stopped dead in her tracks when she saw some things littering the floor. Kody saw what Stephanie did and he immediately toward it. Slowly he bent down to the title floor. A mess of cash, credit cards was sprawled across the floor. The purse lay only a foot away. Kody picked up the small purse noticing that the small clasp that was used to hold it closed was broken.

"Is that Aurora's purse?" Paul asked in hoarse voice.

Stephanie gasped before slowly nodding. Quickly, she ran into the women's rest room a few feet away. Only a moment later did she come back out. This time she was crying softly. Her body was shaking and her appearance made both Kody and Paul think the worst.

"She's gone…I can't find her…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All the events and character description taken place in this story is COMPLETELY FICTION. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are copy written to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story. It should be viewed only as entertainment. **

Chapter Two

Kody sat on one of his posh sofas with his head in his hands as several members of the FBI hovered around him. His mind was racing. This whole experience was like a dream. It couldn't be real. Where was Aurora? Paul and Stephanie, along with Kody's parents were both Kody. There was no way the Levesques could leave Pittsburgh with Aurora missing.

"Mr. Angle, would you consider your wife a happy person? Did she ever express any signs of depression? Any marital problems as of late?" One of the agents asked in a very formal tone of voice. He obviously wasn't concerned with Kody's current emotional state.

"There was nothing wrong with my wife. We've been happily married for two years and in two months we are expecting our first child." Kody was quick to reply, his voice quivering as if he were on the verge of tears.

"Well, being married for two years, you two had to run into some problems. The media have portrayed you as some what of a Casanova among your female coworkers. You were even voted the sexiest wrestler in both TNA and WWE."

"What does how the media perceives Kody have to do with my daughter's disappearance? I know my son-in-law, I see how he behaves backstage at our shows in WWE. He is nothing but faithful to my daughter." Stephanie interjected before Kody could even respond.

"Even if you have been faithful to your wife Mr. Angle, there is still the possibility of physical abuse. You are after all, a professional wrestler. I don't think I have to remind you of the correlation of pro wrestling and spousal abuse." Another FBI agent said as he flipped open a small note pad and waited for Kody to speak.

"Jesus Christ, you people are unbelievable! One moment the state of Pennsylvania is awarding me for being an upstanding citizen and the next I'm a monster! All I know is that the woman I love has been taken from me! She could be hurt, near death, and you're standing here in our home asking me bullshit questions when Aurora is out there somewhere!" Kody yelled, his body shaking. Stephanie placed her hand on his back, as she studied the look on his face. This was the first time she had ever seen Kody like this. He was scared.

"We have in our files that your father was arrested for a DUI back in 2007. Mr. Angle, do you have a drinking problem?"

Kurt was quick to want to answer back but his son quickly touched his chest, almost holding him back from commenting.

"No! First of all, my father was cleared of that DUI charge! He was falsely accused! Secondly, what the fuck does that have to do with Aurora? What don't you people get? My wife who is seven months pregnant is in trouble! Her disappearance was not her own doing! I can assure you that! Someone had to have taken her….I just don't know who would do that…" Kody muttered the last few sentences as he felt himself begin to lose his composer.

"This is ridiculous, you people need to do your job. You heard my son-in-law, someone took Aurora against her will. I know Aurora, she was sublimely happy with her marriage and her impending motherhood. You need to do your job and go out and find my daughter and punish the real monsters that did this to our family….Stop trying to paint a negative public image of Kody."

"Mr. Levesque, I would have to ask you to calm down. We are doing our best to locate your daughter. We've put together a search party that is at this moment combing in search of her. We realize how precious time is in these missing person's cases. If like you said, Aurora was kidnapped, time is of the essence. Based on statistics, after a person goes missing for more than a week, we begin to look at the case as a homicide." One of the FBI agents said.

"Well, I want to go help look for her. Would you please leave my house so I can get ready to go out?" Kody said pointing toward the entrance of his home.

"Actually Mr. Angle, we would like you to come with us to the police station. There are some detectives there that would like to get a sworn statement from you."

"He's not going anywhere without his attorney present." Kurt interjected.

"Very well, we will wait with you till his attorney arrives. Then he will need to go give a statement."

Once the Angle family attorney arrived, Kody went to the Police headquarters to give his statement. His lawyer made it clear to him that because of his background in professional wrestling and his high profile, he was the FBI's number one suspect. As far as the Bureau knew, they had the pro wrestling version of Scott Peterson on their hands.

Still, Kody did not let that waiver his determination to help the police find his wife. As he sat at the cross examining table with a few detectives at the other side, he couldn't help but think about how he left his wife so he could go be interviewed. Why did he leave her? He should have taken her with him. Time and time again during his statement the detectives would interrupt him. Asking him a wide variety of questions that all asked for the same answer. What have you done with your pregnant wife?

"For the last time, I had nothing to do with my wife's disappearance! I love Aurora and our unborn child more than I love myself! I came down here to cooperate with you guys in the hopes that it would help you find my wife! But it seems like all this is doing is wasting my time! You don't have any evidence! There is no case against me! This cross examination is over! You call me when you've got a lead as to where my wife is!" Kody finally yelled as she shot up out of his chair and walked toward the door.

"Wait, Mr. Angle. We would like to accompany you back to your residence. There are a few questions we would like to ask your wife's parents." An FBI agent said, stopping Angle for walking out of the station.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for my wife. It's amazing how quickly I go from a hometown hero to a sleaze ball that would harm his own wife and unborn child." Kody muttered.

"You are innocent until proven guilty, Kody. The reason the detectives have been asking you so many questions is because we really don't have much evidence to go on. No evidence was found at the scene. We are just trying to build a case from the ground up. I would ask you to be patient. Just think about your wife. I know you want her back."

"Kody, are you okay? That took awhile. Did you give your statement?" Karen asked as she ran up to her son and hugged him. He only nodded, his face was pale. He hugged his mother tightly as he gazed on at his father and his in-laws. They looked at him, awaiting some form of detail. Did he really want to tell them about the grueling cross examination the police had given him? Angle then glanced behind him at the two FBI agents.

"Kody, what's the update?" Paul asked.

Kody opened his mouth as was about to speak when he saw his PDA flashing on the coffee table. Usually, he had taken his PDA every where he went. It was only now in this time of pure insanity did he forget he had placed and left it on the living room coffee table. It had been on silence from when they attended the event.

As he quickly reached for it, his heart skipped a beat as soon as he clasped the flashing phone in his hand. Could this be Aurora? He would give anything to hear her voice. As soon as he flipped on the PDA, it displayed that he had a new video message. Quickly, Angle accessed it and turned the volume up so that everyone in the room could hear and see the video on the LCD screen of his PDA. Nothing could have prepared the family for the chilling deep masked voice that came blaring through the PDA speakers.

"Kody Angle…We have your wife…"

"Oh my God!" Stephanie screamed in shock as she saw her daughter handcuffed to a grungy looking bed. Both her arms and legs were bound by the metal cuffs. Her mouth and eyes duck tapped shut. Her chest heaving as she pulled on the handcuffs.

Kody sunk to his knees, still holding the PDA in his hands. He felt like his whole was coming crashing down as he watched the footage of the woman he loved being held captive.

"This is not about a ransom…I don't want your money…This is about suffering…I suffered years ago by the business doings of the McMahon family…Their thirst for greed and power is what drove me to do this…I'm not proud of what I may have to do to your wife and unborn child…It's a shame that two innocent beings will have to pay…I will call tomorrow at noon. Make sure all McMahons are present...Justice is going to be served Mr. Angle…Even if I have to take extreme measures." The creepy disguised voice said as the video still showed Aurora lying handcuffed to the bed.

"Jesus Christ…" Paul said aloud when the video ended. He was till trying to process what the voice on the video had said and the footage that he saw of his daughter. What could his family possibly have done in the past that could warrant this? Sure Vince McMahon was a shrewd businessman but he never harmed anyone.

"My baby…Aurora…" Stephanie sobbed. Kody quickly stood and took his mother-in-law into his arms to comfort. Every muscle in his body was tense. Rage began to build as his mind raced, trying to think of who could have done this to his wife. Steph quickly let go of her son-in-law and doubled over sobbing as if she had just found out that Aurora was dead.

Having witnessed the new evidence, one of the FBI agents used his Bluetooth ear piece to call into the agent that was heading the investigation. This was a serious break in the case. This was a kidnapping. The video mail that had been sent to Kody's PDA proved that he was not behind his wife's disappearance.

There was nothing that Paul Levesque could do but bring his wife into his arms. Kody stood there shaking. He didn't know what to do with himself. He felt a gentle pat on his back. His father and mother stood behind him. Karen whispered that everything was going to be okay somehow. There was no amount of optimism that could pull Kody out of the emotional rut that he was now stuck in. Seeing his pregnant wife handcuffed and duck tapped was almost too much for him to take.

"So what do we do now? How do we get Aurora back?" Paul asked. He waited for a reply while continuing to rub his sobbing wife's back.

"We'll set up a team inside the home first thing tomorrow. We need to get a phone line tap. In the mean time, we'll try and trace the source of the video mail. All you do now is wait until noon tomorrow for the phone call."

"I need to call Shane." Stephanie muttered as she tried to wipe her swollen eyes.

"How are we supposed to sit here while my wife is tied up like an animal? She's seven months pregnant! She can't even defend herself from those fucking sub humans that did this to her! I'm her husband…I'm suppose to protect her! You FBI better come up with a plan to get her back! I can't lose her!" Kody lashed out, knocking a glass vase off the coffee table. The glass shattered into little pieces on the floor. As Kody walked out of the room, he could only hope that the life that he and Aurora were building would not be destroyed as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All the events and character description taken place in this story is COMPLETELY FICTION. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are copy written to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story. It should be viewed only as entertainment. **

Chapter Three

Slowly, Kody opened his eyes. He had a very restless night. The disturbing masked voice of Aurora's tormentor plagued his thoughts all night long. As Kody let out a sigh, gaining his composer to face the new day, he couldn't help but wish that his pregnant wife was lying next to him. He wished that all of yesterday's events were just one big horrible nightmare that he could tell Aurora about as he held her close in his arms. Kody allowed his left to stray to the other side of the king size bed. The other side of the bed was empty. All his hand felt were the warm soft bed sheets that Aurora had picked out herself. She was gone.

"Hey son, are you hungry?" Kurt asked his son right after he walked into the kitchen. Both the Angles and Levesques stayed at the house last night in the guest rooms. They couldn't leave Kody.

Stephanie and Karen stood at the kitchen island watching Kody make his way toward them. He was dressed in a wrinkled grey hoodie with a pair of jeans. It was easy to tell that he hadn't slept well, if at all.

"No…I feel like shit." Kody muttered as he grabbed the coffee pot from its stand. He wasn't in the mood to play the good son and host. The fact was that Kody wasn't in the mood to do anything but find his wife. She was all he could think about. Never before had he not started his morning with a work out.

"The FBI agents said that they would be here by eight." Karen whispered to her son as she placed her hand on his back.

"Shane's on his way here too. He told me last night that he would be heading out first thing this morning." Steph announced before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Kody, honey, are you sure you don't want me to fix you something to eat?" Karen asked wearing a look of concern for her son. He looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders as he pour cream into his coffee.

"I'm sure, Mom. I don't think I can hold anything down right now."

"I'm with you, Kody. I don't think I'll be able to eat or sleep to my little girl comes back to us." Paul said as he turned on the small LCD flat screen TV that was built into the refrigerator door.

"Our top story this morning is of a high profile kidnapping that took place just yesterday at Pennsylvania's annual award ceremony right here in Pittsburgh. Aurora Angle, wife of TNA, WWE superstar and NCAA champion Kody Angle, was said to have been kidnapped from the event. No suspects or motive behind this terrible story has been revealed. Mrs. Angle is the daughter of World Wrestling Entertainment owner, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. The twenty-four year old woman is seven months pregnant. We will keep you updated on all the details as they unfold." Said a young blonde anchor woman on the TV as the WWE logo was displayed in the top right of the screen.

"Great, the fucking media is going to have a field day with this. They're cashing in making my nightmare their top story." Kody as he leaned over the kitchen sink as Kurt approached him and patted him on the back.

"It's not just your nightmare, Kody. We're all in this." Stephanie whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Hearing the news cover her daughter's kidnapping only made the ordeal even more real to Steph.

The FBI arrived a little bit before eight. The Angle-Levesque family sat in the sofas in the family room and watched the agents carry in their gear. Each piece of equipment had its purpose in the investigation. It wasn't till everything was set up that Shane and his oldest son, Declan, arrived around 11:45.

"How are you holding up, Sis?" Shane whispered into Stephanie's ear as he hugged her tight.

"Oh Shane…It's terrible. You should have seen the video mail…My poor baby…" Stephanie sobbed as Paul began to rub her lower back, doing what he could to comfort her.

"It's okay, Steph. We're going to get her back. Who ever did this is going to pay." Shane promised his sister as Declan sat down next to Kody.

Kody was sitting with his head in his hands. In fifteen minutes the phone was going to ring. He was going to have to speak to the vile creature that had his wife captive. This was the first time that Kody ever felt weak. There was nothing he could do to save his wife from danger. The enemy was masked and so was Aurora's location. He couldn't begin to imagine what the maniac wanted in exchange for his wife and unborn son's life.

Kody raised his head as he looked over at a picture on a near by end table. He twirled his wedding band on his finger while gazing at the picture that was of him and his wife. She looked beautiful. The picture had been taken not even a year after they had gotten married. It was a professionally taken photo. Aurora was kissing his cheek as he was smiling at the camera. Seeing this made Kody only wish that he could have Aurora back. Even though she had only been gone for a day, he missed everything about her: her mouth, her hair, her eyes, her smell, and her taste. The list could go on forever. Kody noticed how happy he looked in the picture. He was only happy because he was complete. Aurora completed him.

"Okay, we're getting an incoming call! This could be it people!" The head FBI agent announced right before Kody's cell phone began to ring. Kody quickly got to his feet and grabbed his cell phone from the counter top. He looked over at the FBI team who were standing at their equipment, getting ready to trace the phone call. They gave him a nod.

"Hello…" Kody said into his cell phone. His voice sounded coarse.

"Is the entire McMahon family present like I specified?" The same creepy masked voice asked. Kody's eyes widened to signal to his family and the FBI that it was the kidnapper on the line.

"Yes, everyone's here. What do you want from us? I can give you anything you want! Just please, don't hurt Aurora and our baby! Please, I can give you any amount of money, and-"

"I told you that this isn't about money! I don't want your money! Do you think I'm going to let you and your family get off that easy? Do you think that I'm just going to tell you what I want now so you can have your precious Aurora back home safe and sound just like that? Funny…The only time you people give a shit is if it's one of your own who is on the chopping block. Now why don't you put that malignant cunt, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque on the phone, before I lose it and slit her daughter's throat." The masked voice said as the FBI was now listening to the conversation as they tried to find its source.

Kody looked stunned as he turned to Stephanie. She took a step forward and took the phone from her son-in-law. Slowly, Steph brought it to her right ear. This was it. She was going to be speaking with the monster that had her daughter hostage.

"What do you want from us, you sick fuck!" Steph screamed as she was again on the verge of tears.

"Stephanie…It's been a long time. I see you've followed in your father's footsteps, destroying the very heart of what pro wrestling used to be."

"Who are you?" Steph asked, her voice shaking as the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"Now I wouldn't be very smart if I told you that, would I. I will, however, give you one little hint. CM. I'll let your figure out what that has to do with me."

"CM? What?" Stephanie asked. She didn't understand the clue.

" What makes the fans watch professional wrestling, Stephanie?" The voice asked, completely ignoring her last question about the clue.

"I don't know…Just let my daughter go! Please!" Steph screamed.

"Answer the question."

"The storylines-"

"Wrong Stephanie! Wrong! See that's why you McMahons make me go to these extremes! Wrestling fans watch wrestling for wrestling. It's called pro wrestling, Stephanie. Not sports fucking entertainment!" The masked voice hollered causing Stephanie to begin to sob again.

"Baby faces and heels: the heroes and villains of the business. What are you, Stephanie? Do you see yourself as a tragic figure? Someone everyone should feel sorry for when the villain attacks your family from out of no where? Maybe you could use your family's current predicament as a storyline on one of your shows. I see ratings. That's what it's all about, right Stephy?" The masked voice said with a chuckle.

"Listen, I'm going to give you the chance to do the right thing. Let my daughter go unharmed and I'll give you any amount of money you want. Just please, she's only twenty-four. She's married and pregnant with a baby…My grandson…He's never done anything to anyone. Please don't hurt them." Steph pleaded.

"Your still not giving me what I want, Stephanie. I don't think I'm ready to tell you what I want. I'm enjoying your daughter's company. She looks just like you, Steph. Of course, I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Please don't hurt my daughter. Please!" Steph sobbed.

"I'm done trying to explain things to you today. Say hi to Shane O' Mac for me and put your daughter's husband back on the phone."

"Let me speak to my wife! I need to know that she's alive!" Kody yelled into his cell as soon as he took it from his mother-in-law. He waited only a few seconds with silence on the other line before he heard the voice that he so desperately wanted to hear.

"Kody?"

"Aurora, baby? Honey, are you okay?" Kody asked, his voice cracking as he was fighting back tears. He was relieved to hear his wife's voice. That told him that she was still alive. There was still hope.

"Kody, please help me.." Aurora muttered as she began to cry.

"Baby, where are you? Aurora! Aurora!" Kody yelled as he heard Aurora's crying muffled.

"She's all tied up at the moment, Mr. Angle. Expect another call in two days. That should give you and the McMahon family some time to think about the mistakes that have been made in the company. I will have my revenge." The masked voice said before he ended the call leaving Kody with only a dial tone.

"Did you get a trace?" Paul asked the FBI agents.

"No, the signal must have been jammed. We've got nothing to go on except the CM reference. Does 'CM' have any meaning to anyone?" One of the agents asked looking around the room. No one said anything.

"CM, it could be initials. Sometimes these people leave a codename as a way of teasing their victims to find their identity. It's a kind of cat and mouse game they play. They flirt with the possibility of getting caught."

"Kody, do you know anyone with 'C.M.' initials?" Kurt asked his son.

"Cameron Michaels." Kody said only a few seconds later.

Of course, how could he have over looked the possibility of Cameron being involved in Aurora's disappearance? Cameron was Shawn Michaels' son. He had been obsessed with marrying Aurora in order to secure a spot in the main event of WWE. Paul had seen to it that Cameron was put in jail for assaulting Aurora only months before she married Kody. Wasn't he still in jail? Could it be possible that he was behind Aurora's kidnapping? Surely he would be out for revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All the events and character description taken place in this story is COMPLETELY FICTION. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are copy written to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story. It should be viewed only as entertainment. **

Chapter Four

Kody's assumption of Cameron's whereabouts was correct. Cameron Michaels was still serving time for the physical and attempted sexual assault of Aurora. Kody was going to have to fly to San Antonio to pay Cameron a little visit. Paul insisted on coming with him. He wanted to question Cameron just as much as Kody did. It was Paul that had brought up charges on his best friend's son after he found out what the kid did to his daughter.

Paul and Kody had a hard enough time leaving the Angle home. A whole mob of reporters had been camping right on the edge of the property. They kept asking both of them all kinds of questions about Aurora's kidnapping which neither of them answered before getting in a limo. There wasn't any time to waste. If Cameron was behind Aurora's kidnapping, they had to get to him before any physical harm could come to Aurora…If it already hadn't.

"Do you think that kid would actually plan Aurora's kidnapping while in jail? Last time I saw him before the cops carted him off to jail, he was one sorry little pup." Paul told Kody as they both stepped out of the WWE corporate jet and onto the Texas soil.

"I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised. Cameron Michaels is the only C.M. I know. He hates Aurora and me but I don't understand why he would involve the whole McMahon family; then jamming his signal location. It all seems too advanced for something Cameron to put together and pull off." Kody replied.

It was a short limo ride to the San Antonio prison where Cameron was serving his time. Paul and Kody walked side by side through the main doors of the visitor's entrance to the jail. Only a few feet away from the doors was the security station complete with metal detectors and security cameras. It was like going to an airport without the ridiculously long line.

"Please place all metal items and wallet into this bin so we can send it through x-ray." One of the guards told them when they walked up. Paul was first to step up to the bin. He quickly removed his wallet from his back pocket followed by his wedding band and placed both in the container.

"I have to take off my wedding band?" Kody asked looking over at the security guard and then at his father-in-law after he had put his wallet in the bin.

"Yes please, sir. There is chance that it could set off the alarm. Just place it in the bin and you'll get it right back after you go through the metal detector." The guard explained as he pointed to the bin.

Kody brought his right hand to his left. With his thumb and its closest finger, he grasped the gold wedding band. Slowly, he started to slide it off his finger. As he slowly took off the wedding band, he was reminded of how excited Aurora had been when she picked it out for him two years ago. He had worn it every day since their wedding. A noticeable white impression was left on Kody's finger once he had the band off. Angle paused for a moment refraining from setting the wedding band in the bin. His thoughts continued to dwell on his pregnant wife.

"Kody, come on, just put it in the bin. I want to get this over with." Paul said after he walked through the metal detector and looked back at Kody.

Kody gave his father-in-law a nod and placed the wedding band in the bin before walking through the metal detector. They stood on the other side of the security station and waited as the bin was passed through x-ray. Once it was through, they collected their things and went on to the visiting center.

"I'm going to ask the questions first, okay? When I finish then you can ask him whatever you want." Kody told Paul as they sat next to each other in one of the monitored visitation rooms. They were waiting for the guards to bring in Cameron.

"Yeah, okay." Paul replied before taking a deep breath when he heard the large metal door unlock and begin to open. They watched as Cameron shuffled into the room with two guards. He was staring at both Angle and Levesque. His face looked blank with no emotion.

"Why are you here?" Cameron quickly said before Kody could even begin his questioning.

"Why don't you start by telling me where my wife is?" Kody replied as he leaned forward on the table looking across at Cameron. Michaels' face showed a look of surprise. He gave a chuckle as he too leaned forward.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"My wife, Aurora, where is she?" Kody yelled. He was dead set on getting answers from Cameron.

"Are you deaf? I said I didn't know what you are talking about! I haven't seen Aurora since the day I physically assaulted her in her apartment. I've been locked up in this shit whole for two years! Look at you, in your nice clothes. Who gives a shit about your plight? While you've been out there becoming a huge success in TNA and WWE, I've been in here rotting."

"Cameron, please, if you know anything about Aurora, tell us. She's seven months pregnant. Her and my grandbaby's life is in danger." Paul muttered as he placed his head in his hand.

"I didn't do anything to your daughter, Paul! How the hell could I do anything to her? I'm stuck here! My father is the only one that comes to visit me! He brought me a bible. He tells me that God is the only one who can save me. I've actually started praying to God to help me get my life on track. The only reason I came to this visitation was because it looks good for my parole. I'm trying to get out here. I need to make something of my life!" Cameron yelled as he slammed his handcuffed hands down on the metal table.

"So you don't know anything about her being kidnapped?" Kody asked as he folded his arms. He was beginning to acknowledge the possibility that Cameron had nothing to do with Aurora's kidnapping.

"No…I don't." He answered back in mutter. He had lowered his voice when he saw one of the security guards look at him.

Kody inhaled sharply as he put his face in his hands. His head was spinning. He had thought he was one step closer to finding Aurora. Now to be at a dead end was devastating to him. Paul could see that Kody was coming unglued when he heard him mutter a few curse words. He placed his hand on Kody's shoulder as if to tell them that they were in this together.

"So, you and Aurora are having a baby? Do you know what you're having?" Cameron asked curiously.

"We've having a boy…" Kody replied in a whisper as he sat up in his chair. He had to fight to keep his composure; saying aloud that he had a son made his heart ache. If only he could go back in time and redo yesterday. He would never have left Aurora's side at the function. She was so precious to him. The fact that she was carrying his baby boy made her even more so. She was his treasure. She had been taken from him.

"Congratulations…I'm sorry to hear that someone took her. I hope you get her back." Cameron muttered before he got up from his seat and allowed the guards to grab him by the arms.

Kody didn't reply as he folded his hands and placed them under his chin while he leaned forward on the table. He watched as Cameron left. Paul shook his head as the metal door slammed closed. They were again alone in the visiting room, no closer to finding Aurora.

"He didn't do it." Paul muttered in a dull voice.

"I know…" Kody replied.

They had obviously been wrong about the CM clue. It seemed so logical that CM was Cameron Michaels' initials. Kody had been so sure that he and Paul had raced to San Antonio to confront Cameron. Finding out that Cameron had nothing to do with the kidnapping only made Paul and Kody wonder who was behind it. It had to be someone from the company's past. The capturer had knowledge about their business as well as the family. But who would do such a thing? Who would want to do harm to Aurora Angle? That was a question that both Aurora's father and her husband did not have the answer to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All the events and character description taken place in this story is COMPLETELY FICTION. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are copy written to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story. It should be viewed only as entertainment. **

Chapter Five

In a dark musty cellar like room, Aurora laid bounded to a bed. One flickering light was shining over her as she her body shook. Muffled cries could be heard as the piece of duck tape sealed her mouth shut.

"Shh, settle down princess…Too much stress could cause you to lose this precious little baby…" The capturer hissed. Aurora trembled as she felt a sweaty hand run across her bare belly. When she had been taken captive, she had been stripped to her bra and underwear. She was shivering under the flickering light. Aurora moaned as she felt the capturer grab hold of the silver duck tape over her mouth. With one swift movement he ripped it from her mouth causing her to cry out.

"Please….Please let me go! Please…" She begged through her sobbing. Her eyes were still covered. She couldn't even see the person who was holding her captive.

"He sure can kick, can't he Mrs. Angle? It's almost like he wants to get out. Out of your constrictive womb…"The capturer whispered as he continued to rub his sweaty hand up and down Aurora's pregnant stomach.

"Please don't hurt my baby…" Aurora pled in a teary mutter as she could feel her unborn son moving and kicking inside her.

"I don't want to hurt your baby. After all, it's not his fault that he is going to be born into McMahon family…Oh excuse me, the Levesque-Angle family." The capturer said correcting himself at the end with a snicker as his hand rested on top of her belly.

"I'm hoping that your husband and parents accept my conditions in two days. I'd hate to have a business vendetta have to be settled with the bloodshed of the innocent." The capturer said reaching over for a hunter's knife from a side table. Slowly he began to run the edge of the blade across Aurora's stretched abdomen causing her to start hyperventilating. She could feel that it was the side of a cold metal blade on her skin.

"Don't hurt my baby…" Aurora cried out again causing the capturer to let out a laugh. It was as if he was getting a kick out of her desperation. He was feeding on her fear for her and her unborn child's safety.

"I bet you're hunger, are you? You haven't eaten in a day. An expecting mother needs her nutrition."

"Yes…I am hungry and thirsty…" Aurora replied in a whisper as she wiggled her hands. Her wrists ached as the unforgiving metal handcuffs dug into her flesh.

"Maybe tomorrow I can give you a little something to nibble on. I'm not running a bed and breakfast after all." He said with a chuckle causing Aurora to start crying again.

As Aurora cried she could hear the capturer's footsteps as he moved around to the other side of the bed she was bound to. He began to mock her crying; his New York accent imitating her sobbing.

"Shut up you sniveling bitch!" He then yelled and without warning slapped her across her face. The slap stung Aurora's face causing her to cry out for she did not see it coming. She couldn't see anything.

"Don't make me lose my temper, Mrs. Angle. I guarantee you that you will not like the results. I'd hate to take out over twenty years of frustration and fury out on you and your baby. Just shut up and lay here. You better pray to God that your mother loves you enough." He said as he leaned over her, whispering into her ear.

Aurora inhaled a few times, trying to catch her breath to gain her composer from the fear of pissing him off any more. Her breathing through her mouth was cut off when he mashed a fresh piece of duck tape completely over her mouth.

"Well, what happened? Is Cameron the C.M.?" Stephanie asked as Paul and Kody walked into the living room.

"No, he doesn't have anything to do with it." Paul muttered sitting down with his wife. Kody didn't say anything. He walked straight passed his parents.

"Once we know what it that monster wants, we should hold a meeting with all our employees. Someone has to know something. This is someone we've dealt with before. I know it is." Steph whispered to Paul as she hugged him.

"That's a good idea. I'm sure we'll get a lead." Paul whispered back as he held his wife tight in his arms.

"I wish Dad was here. He would know what to do. Dad always knew what to do. I feel so helpless…My poor baby." Stephanie sobbed as she buried her face into her husband's chest. She couldn't help but feel responsible for her daughter's kidnapping. Something her family had done in her past had caused this. If it wasn't for her and her family's shrewd business dealings in the past, Aurora would not be in this position. Sure, she was successful business woman but was she a good mother? At this point, Stephanie didn't thing she was.

"Kody, AyyJay called. He said that he would stop by tomorrow." Kurt told his son who was heading for the stairs in the foyer. Kody didn't reply. He continued to ascend the stairs, not even looking back to acknowledge his father.

"Do you want me to try to talk to him?" Karen asked approaching her husband. They stood at the bottom of the staircase watching as Kody entered the nursery and slammed the door shut.

"I think he needs some time to himself."

Kody ran his hands through his hair as he took a deep breath. He stood in the middle of the nursery. He was surrounded by all the little teddy bears that Aurora had placed with such care to create the perfect environment for their child. Here he was, all alone in the nursery. He had expressed his biggest fear to Aurora right here only two nights ago. Now it had come true. He had lost them. Was the separation permanent? He prayed to God that it wasn't.

Kody approached the crib. He remembered putting it together just a few weeks ago. How frustrating it was with the vague directions. It was Aurora's presence that kept him calm. She had sat in the matching glider with a smile, rubbing her tummy as he constructed the crib. She was what held him together. He could only think about how happy and proud he would be the day he would look down and see his beautiful child lying in the crib. To have a family of his own with the woman he loved.

His eyes fixed on the still teddy mobile. Kody gave a weak smile before reaching up and twisting the knob on the mobile. He closed his eyes as he heard the soft Brahm's Lullaby play. Slowly, Kody began to massage the wooden rail of the crib as he leaned forward with his eyes closed. No amount of masculinity could stop him from breaking down. The tears rolled down his face. He would do anything to have his wife and unborn child back safe. Without them, his glamorous life as a professional wrestler didn't matter. He wished he had a choice in all this. Kody would have gladly given himself up to save his family. That animal could have done whatever he wanted with him. He was a man, he could handle it. Not Aurora. She was soft and delicate, so much more now since she became pregnant. She didn't deserve all this.

Why did this have to happen? After he and Aurora had finally been accepted by their parents. They had worked so hard to get this far. Who on earth could want to destroy what they had? All these questions plagued Kody's mind as he leaned over his son's crib. He was in pain; and just like the blue trimmed pickled pine crib, he was empty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All the events and character description taken place in this story is COMPLETELY FICTION. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are copy written to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story. It should be viewed only as entertainment.**

Chapter Six

"Hey AyyJay, thanks for coming up, I'm sure Kody will appreciate it." Kurt told his son's best friend as he shook his hand, welcoming him into the house.

"Oh it's no problem. How's he doing? Hanging in there?" Jones asked as he took off his leather coat.

"He's a mess, AyyJay. He stayed upstairs all yesterday after he and Paul got home from Texas. Now he's in his basement gym relentlessly pounding on a punching bag. You have to talk to him. He's really taking all this hard." Karen said taking the leather jacket from AyyJay Jones.

"I'll try." He muttered as he exhaled and walked toward the basement door that was just off the hallway to the living room.

"Hey you, it's been a while. I just got here this morning. It was hard getting off from work."

Jones stopped as he held the doorknob in his hand. He was just about to go downstairs when Kyra approached him with a hug. Like Kody, Kyra had grown up seeing AyyJay backstage at many TNA Impact! tapings. AJ Styles and Kurt Angle were two of the most influential wrestlers that helped bring TNA into competition with WWE.

"Yeah same here. You look great." AyyJay said giving her a quick hug.

"Thank you so much for coming to check on my little brother. He's really taking this hard. You know how much he loves Aurora." Kyra said quietly as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, trust me, I know. She's all he ever talks about. I better go downstairs and check on him." Jones said giving Kyra a smile that showed off his pearly white teeth. He let his eyes scan her from head to toe before he turned toward the door.

AyyJay could hear the hard hitting sound of Kody's fist slamming into the punching bag over and over again when he took his first step on the stairs to the basement. Slowly, AyyJay walked down the basement steps. Kody didn't stop punching when he saw his best friend approach him.

"Hey Rocky Balboa, how are ya holding up?" Jones asked with a small chuckle. He hoped a few quick jokes would help relieve the tension. Maybe it wouldn't. Angle didn't even crack a smile while he gritted his teeth slamming his fist as hard as he could into the red punching bag.

"Can you stop punching for a minute? Are you trying to break your hands?"

Kody gave the punching bag one last hard hit before he stepped away from it, walking toward his best friend. He was wearing a pair of grey A&F sweat pants and no shirt. Jones could tell that Kody had been down there for hours, he was covered in sweat.

"This is all I can do to release the built up stress. You don't know how good it feels to beat the hell out of that bag. I pretend it's that fucking coward that took Aurora from me…" Kody muttered glaring back over at the punching bag as if it was Aurora's capturer standing right there behind him.

"Well if it's stress you want to relieve why don't you come down to Orlando with me? We could wrestle a couple of house shows together and then go out. There's this new club that opened in Miami, it's supposed to be-"

"What the hell are you thinking about? Do you understand what I'm going through? My wife, my pregnant wife, has been kidnapped! I am this close to losing my wife and unborn son and there's nothing I can do about it!" Kody yelled cutting AyyJay off mid sentence. He was seething. The veins in his neck were popping out.

"I'm just trying to help you man. I understand that I can't sympathize with you, okay. I don't have a wife or a baby on the way. I've never loved a woman like you love Aurora." AyyJay confessed as he looked down at the floor. He always teased Kody about his devotion to Aurora but the truth was, he in some ways envied him. As many women Jones had been with, not one of them did he fall in love with.

"Yeah well, I appreciate you trying to help me. Thanks for coming up to check on me. It means a lot." Kody muttered, giving his friend a pat on the back.

"I would have come sooner but Jarrett had me working the house show in Orlando last night."

"Let's go upstairs. I want to get some ice on my knuckles. I think I bruised them up."

"Yeah, I was fixing to suggest that. Your hands look like they hurt." AyyJay replied following his friend upstairs to the main floor of the house.

The two guys went straight into the kitchen. AyyJay leaned over the marble counter top watching Kody grab an ice pack from the freezer. Kody winced as he placed the pack the knuckles of his right hand. He turned his head as he caught his sister walking into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh my God, your hands, you are not going back down there to beat on that punching bag! You can talk through your feeling about Aurora's kidnapping. You know I'll listen." Kyra said right after she saw the condition of Kody's hands.

"Yeah, I'm here too, man." AyyJay added. "You know you can always talk to me."

"I can't believe this. I'm twenty-four years old and my big sister still thinks she can tell me what to do." Kody said with a chuckle, shrugging off her concern for him. AyyJay joined in the laughter when he saw Kyra put her hands on her hip and scowl at her little brother. AyyJay always thought Kyra looked really cute when she pouted. As much as Kody had his father's wrestling ability, Kyra had been blessed with her mother's great looks.

"What are you laughing at?" Kyra asked looking over at AyyJay. She looked a little irritated by his laughter. Her frown quickly melted away to a smile when Jones gave her one.

"Hey Kyra, when did you get here?" Declan asked as he walked into the kitchen with his aunt Stephanie. They had just gotten back to Pittsburgh after spending all morning at the office. Steph was doing her best to regulate all WWE's business affairs during these stressful times. Headquarters in Hartford was a hot bed for the media. The whole corporate property was swarming with reporters. Shane and Stephanie were in the process of setting up a meeting with the entire WWE roster to find out if any of them were involved with Aurora's kidnapping.

"Hi Declan, I got here this morning." Kyra replied, smiling politely. She noticed that he was gazing at her. She quickly looked away.

"Are you okay, Kody?" Stephanie asked her son-in-law when she approached him. She was eyeing his knuckles that he was icing. Steph could tell by his appearance that he was really taking her daughter's disappearance hard. His face, which was usually clean shaven and smooth, was now rough and rugged. Kody's hair was a bit messy, a far cry from how neat and gelled it usually was.

"I'm fine…Thanks." Kody whispered looking over at his mother-in-law. Kody's eyes focused on her just for a moment. He couldn't help but notice the similarities between Stephanie and Aurora. Looking at Steph was like looking into the eyes of his wife. He missed her.

"Are you sure?" Stephanie said with a confused look on face. His eyes were focused on the kitchen floor. He wouldn't even look at her when she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm going to get some air on the back deck."

Kody took a deep breath as he stepped outside on his back deck. The cold wind hit him hard. It was mid November in Pennsylvania and he was standing outside without a coat on. He didn't care. The blast of cold air on his face served a cold hard reality check. Sure he had been struggling to deal with Aurora being kidnapped but up until now, he had not been able to comprehend the fact that she might never be returned to him.

"Hey, are you all right? Why don't you come inside? It's freezing out here and you don't even have a shirt on." Kurt told his son, stepping out of the house and on to the back deck. He quickly rubbed his hands together before breathing into them.

"I think I want to stay out here for a little while." Kody answered back not bothering to look at his father.

"I'm sure everything will work out, Kody. It won't take Shane, Stephanie, and the FBI long to find out who's behind this. I just want you to know that we're all here for you. You are not in this alone. Okay?" Kurt said after letting a few moments of silence pass.

"I know, Dad. Everyone's been telling me how they are there for me. I've heard from everyone that I can talk to them. I don't want to talk. I just want her back." Kody muttered. His eyes focused far off into the distant tree line of his property.

"I know…I know how much you love Aurora. You two really hit it off from the start." Kurt said walking up to the railing of the deck where his son was standing.

"I thought about that this morning. The first time I met her. I saw her in the lobby of WWE headquarters. She noticed me too. There was an instant attraction. It was right then and there that I knew she was the girl for me…"

"You actually met her years before that day." Kurt replied folding his arms.

"When was that?" Kody asked back quickly. It was the first time he turned to look at his father.

"You had to be only two years old at the time. Stephanie came to the house with some pictures of me and her that she had found. Aurora came with her. Steph and I weren't on the best of terms since I had left WWE for TNA. We ended up arguing while the two of you played in the living room. Do you remember any of this?" Kurt asked, looking over at his grown son.

"No…So what happened?"

"Stephanie ended up getting fed up with arguing and left with Aurora. You should have seen the look on your face when that little girl left. You looked like a little boy whose dog just died. I think even then you really liked her. For a couple of days after you asked me if Rora was coming back to play. It was kind of cute." Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Rora…" Kody repeated himself. That has always been a common nickname for his wife even when they were dating. If this was his father's way of making him feel better, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Are you just going to stand out here in the cold in nothing but a pair of sweat pants and shoes? Why don't you come inside and have a cup of coffee."

"Would you leave me alone? I want to be out here, okay? My house is swarming with people trying to get me to feel better or loosen up but that's not going to happen! As long as my pregnant wife is out there in the hands of some sick son of a bitch, I will not loosen up! You got that, Dad?"

Angle slowly nodded in reply to his son's sudden outburst. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Kody this upset. He could see that Kody was struggling to deal with everything. As his father, Kurt wanted more than anything to help his son. Kurt had always wanted the best for his kids. Kyra and Kody's happiness were one of Kurt Angle's top priories as a father ever since they were both little babies. Could Angle come through now?

Kurt took one final look over at his son before going back inside. He looked into his blue eyes. They were eyes that were once care-free and happy. Now they were filled with sorrow and worry. What twenty-four year old deserved this must stress on his shoulders? At his age, Kurt was a young wrestler on the rise in the amateur wrestling scene. He didn't have a wife let alone a baby on the way to complicate his life. His only goal at that age was to wrestle and win wrestling titles. Kody had so many more goals and commitments. No matter all the new responsibilities Kody had been juggling the past two years, he was still a young man, a kid.

Kyra stood at the kitchen window watching her little brother stand outside alone after their father came back in the house. Declan saw her standing alone in the kitchen and decided to approach her. He walked slowly, giving him time to check her out from head to toe.

"Hey, are you okay?" Declan whispered as he placed his hands on Kyra's shoulders. She jumped instinctively when touched. She turned to face him as she moved away from his touch.

"I'm fine." She quickly answered back politely with a smile.

"Did I do something wrong? I've only seen you twice since Aurora and Kody's wedding. I thought we really hit it off there. Am I wrong to think that?" Declan asked in a quiet voice as he turned Kyra to face him. Kyra inhaled before she spoke. It was obvious that she was trying to figure out the best way to respond.

"I like you Declan. You're a really great guy. You're handsome, smart, it's not that I don't like you." Kyra began.

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" Declan asked, a little louder showing his frustration.

"We're family. I didn't think about it before but I talked with my mom and Stephanie and they agree. It wouldn't be right for us to see each other." Kyra whispered, looking away from Declan's gaze.

"By marriage, I'm Aurora's cousin. It's not like we're cousins by blood or anything. I like you. I think we'd be good together." Declan replied, still looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I just want us to be family friends. I hope you can understand that." Kyra whispered looking back at Declan whose face fell as she spoke.

"Hey Kyra, I was fixing to get a bite to eat, you want to join me? It's lunch time and I didn't have breakfast. Who knows how long you're brother's going to stand outside in the cold." AyyJay said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah sure, let me get my coat and handbag. I know a lunch bistro down the road not far. It's pretty good. Just don't think this is one of your hot dates though. I'm not in the mood to be putting out." Kyra said with a smirk and then smile. Declan looked over at AyyJay and then back at Kyra.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. Trust me, if I wanted a hot date with you, I would be much more creative in my pursuit. I'm the phenomenal one, remember?" AyyJay said with a grin as he stretched his arms out and gave his father's signature pose causing Kyra to laugh.

"Have a good time, Kyra." Declan muttered as he turned toward the window, his back to her as he folded his arms.

"Thanks Declan, I'll see you later." Kyra replied giving a weak smile in Declan's direction before looking to AyyJay. He pointed at Declan and shrugged his shoulders as if to ask Kyra what was up. She shook her head and followed him out of the kitchen.

"Did you talk to him?" Karen asked her husband as they sat in the living.

"Yeah, he's going to have to get through it himself. No amount of talking to him is going to help. If anything, I think he's getting pissed off at us because we keep trying to make him talk about it." Kurt replied putting his arm around his wife.

"Well I don't want him to think that we aren't here for him. God he must be hurting. He really loves her." Karen commented.

"Kody is hurting. I can see it in his eyes." Kurt replied, "I just pray to God we can get Aurora back safe. I could see him going off the deep end if we don't."

Karen closed her eyes before putting her face in her hands. Stephanie was sitting across from them with Paul. She was doing her best to keep it together. She had already cried a river over her daughter's kidnapping. Crying wasn't going to bring her back. The doorbell rang causing her, Kurt, Karen, and the FBI agents to look toward the front of the house.

"I'll get the door." Stephanie offered seeing that Kurt was busy consoling his wife. She got to her feet and walked down the hallway that led to the vestibule. She opened the front door after unlocking it.

"Kayla Haas, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Stephanie asked when she saw the newly signed WWE diva on her daughter's doorstep. In the young woman's hands was a pasta dish.

"I came to see how Kody was. He and I go way back. My father, Charlie Haas, is friends with his dad. Can I come in?" Kayla asked as she stood in the cold. Steph thought for a moment. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of a young pretty girl coming into her daughter's home checking on her daughter's husband with a plate of food. Kayla had just signed with WWE last month. Before entering the company she had worked with TNA Wrestling.

Slowly, Stephanie moved away from the door way, allowing Kayla access into the house. She smiled and entered handing Steph the plate. Kayla looked around from where she stood in the entrance. Even she was impressed with the home that Kody had bought with Aurora. Steph eyed Kayla up and down, noticing her somewhat inappropriate cleavage and short skirt.

"How is Kody? Can I see him?" Kayla asked moving to the left so that she could look down the hallway.

"He's feeling under the weather. You know, with his wife, my daughter, being kidnapped and all." Steph said with a scowl on her face as she moved to block Miss Haas' view of the hallway.

"Hey Steph, Ed Kaufman is on your cell!" Paul yelled from in the living room to tell his wife that the Executive Vice President/General Counsel was on her cell phone.

"You can see yourself out. I don't care how long you've known my son-in-law. I don't find your visit appropriate when my daughter isn't here." Stephanie stated before pointing to the front door.

Kayla rolled her eyes and turned to walk back to the front door. Stephanie didn't bother waiting for her to walk out of the house; she had already walked back to the living room. Once Kayla saw that Stephanie was gone, she walked to the bottom of the grand staircase. Her eyes darted upward to the second floor.

Kody finally came in from the cold. Even though his body was shivering from the cold, he acted as though it didn't bother him. He walked through the living room toward the front of the house. He wanted to get a hot shower to help his body recover from his long exposure to the cold.

"Kody?" Karen called out. He continued walking, not even bothering to acknowledge his mother.

His feet felt heavy as he slowly ascended the staircase. Once at the top, he walked straight down the upstairs hallway to his master bedroom. Just before reaching it, he noticed that there was a sound coming from inside the room.

"What the fuck?" He muttered walking into the room. Who was in Aurora and his master bedroom? He could take having all these FBI agents scattered all over his downstairs but to have someone snooping around the upstairs really pissed him off.

"Kayla?" Kody muttered in disbelief when he saw the young woman seated at Aurora's vanity desk. She smiled at him and gave him a little wave. What was she doing in his bedroom?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All the events and character description taken place in this story is COMPLETELY FICTION. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are copy written to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story. It should be viewed only as entertainment.**

Chapter Seven

"What in the hell are you doing here, Kayla?" Kody asked walking further into his bedroom. His voice showing his annoyance at the fact that Kayla was sitting at his wife's vanity table.

"Please, before you get mad at me, just hear me out, okay?" Kayla said calmly as she turned to her side where Kody stood with his arms folded.

"You have one minute before I throw you out of my house. With what you did to Aurora at the beach party AyyJay threw for me two years ago, I'm shocked you would even show up here."

"I'm sorry about that. I was really jealous seeing you with her. I just couldn't believe you would go for someone like her." Kayla replied grabbing one of Aurora's makeup compacts from the table.

"What do you mean someone like her? And put that down, that's my wife's." Kody barked watching Kayla open the compact case.

"You know what I mean. She's the WWE's spoiled princess. She looks and acts like her mother. Why would you want that? We grew up poking fun at Worst Wrestling Entertainment and now you married into the company?" She scoffed tossing the compact back onto the table.

"Well why did you join? Why didn't you stay in TNA?" Kody was quick to ask.

"Money talks…Kody, it really kills me to see you like this. Look at you, you haven't shaved in days, your hair is a mess. You have to pay because of who your wife is." Kayla said with a somewhat concerned look on her face.

"Get the hell out of here with that crap. If you're so down on my wife's company then I suggest you ask for your release."

"All I'm saying is that I'm not surprised this happened. You know the McMahons are not the most well liked family in pro wrestling. I just feel so bad for you. You don't deserve to hurt and alone like this. Is there anything I can do to help? Anything?" Kayla asked in whisper as she got up and walked over to where Kody was now standing by Aurora's dresser. She placed her hand on his cold chest.

"No thanks, I have all the support I need from my family downstairs." Kody muttered before looking down at her hand on his bare chest.

"You're so cold…Can I warm you?" She commented as she began to run her hand up and down his chest.

"I think you should leave." He muttered pushing her hand away from his chest.

Kayla gave a small shrug and turned around to face the king size bed. Slowly she walked over to Aurora's side and to the night stand.

"Did you hear what I said?" Kody asked. His voice was louder this time.

"What to expect when you're expecting by Murkoff, Eisenberg, and Hathaway." Kayla read aloud as she picked up the pregnancy book that had been sitting on Aurora's nightstand. That book had come in handy for Aurora especially during the first few months of her pregnancy. There were many nights Aurora would fall asleep reading it.

"How far along is Aurora?" Kayla asked as she flipped through the pages of the book. "She has to be pretty far along for you to have the nursery all ready. I found that room before I came in here. It's a perfect room for a little baby boy." Kayla commented.

"What do you want from me Kayla? Did you come here to rub my nose in shit? You need to accept the fact that I love Aurora. She's the love of my life and in two months we are going to be a family." Kody whispered with intensity as he grabbed the book from Kayla's grasp.

"It's good that you're optimistic, Kody, but you may need to accept the fact that it's possible that Aurora may not come back to you. I mean, whoever has her is obviously crazy and extremely pissed off at the McMahon family. I hate to say this but, you may end up having to start a new life." Kayla whispered in a calm voice.

Kody slowly shook his head and took a deep breath. He was fighting back the tears as he sat down on the bed, clutching the pregnancy book in his hands. Kayla was the first person to mention the possibility of Aurora not coming back to him. Being told by someone else that his wife and unborn baby might be lost forever made Kody lose all his wind. It was as if he had been punched hard in the stomach. He felt a dry hard lump in his throat as one tear streamed down his face.

"Don't cry Kody…You're so strong and handsome. There are so many women out there who would die to marry you and give you babies." Kayla whispered as she stroked his left muscular arm.

"I don't want another wife! I want Aurora back!" Kody yelled pulling away from Kayla's touch; he then threw the book against the far wall in anger.

"I'm so sorry…I know you just want to be happy. That's what you deserve." Kayla said in a hushed whisper. This time she placed her hand on his back.

"I love her so much…and our baby…Our son…My baby boy, I'd do anything to keep him safe." Kody muttered as a few more tears rolled down his face. He put his head in his hands, letting himself sob.

"Kody, let's be realistic. It's just a fetus. I mean, you haven't even seen or held it. At this point, the baby is more of an abstract idea, you could-."

"That's my son you are talking about. I fell in love with that baby the day Aurora told me she was pregnant. Each visit to the doctor with Aurora, every time I heard his heart beat, my love for him grew. Then I saw him on the ultrasound a few weeks ago…He was moving his little arms and hands. I couldn't believe he was mine. Aurora and I are naming him Michael Steven Angle…" Kody said louder, talking right over her. He couldn't believe she was trying to trivialize the possibility of him losing his child.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to get you upset. I didn't know you were so attached…" Kayla muttered. Kody sat up straight after removing his hands from his face. He looked shocked as he felt her hand on his thigh.

"Kody, are you okay? Who are you yelling at?" Karen asked as her and Stephanie walked into the master bedroom.

"Who let her into this house?" Kody yelled getting to his feet. "I walk into my bedroom and she's in here going through Aurora's things!"

"I told her to leave, Kody. I didn't know she was still here." Stephanie explained while Kayla stood up.

"Kayla, what are you doing here? Does your mother know you drove here? I just talked to her last week. She said you were on vacation with your girlfriends." Karen said.

"No Mrs. Angle, I just drove up for the day to check on Kody. I brought him some food. I thought he could use a good meal with Aurora being gone and all." Kayla explained as she walked up to Kody's mother.

"Well as you can see, his mother, mother-in-law, and his sister are all here. He's pretty set on food as well as female support. I think I made this clear downstairs. Get the hell out of my daughter's house! Now!" Stephanie yelled, getting in Kayla's face.

Kayla scowled as Stephanie before looking over at Karen. She was looking for Kody's mom to back her up but Karen didn't say anything. Like Stephanie, Karen found Kayla's visit to be somewhat inappropriate especially with her risqué appearance.

"Can everyone leave? I want to get a hot shower." Kody muttered as he rubbed his eyes with his right hand. He didn't know how much more he could take. He was looking for any means of escaping his concerned and caring guests. Sure he appreciated his parents, family, and close friends but having to hear their opinions of how to deal with everything was aggravating. Then to have Kayla show up brought his day to an all new low.

Everyone filed out of the master bedroom upon Kody's request. Kayla was sent on her way and thankfully, the rest of the day was uneventful. The next day, Stephanie and Shane had come through with setting up a meeting for all the WWE talent. They held it right there in Pittsburgh in the very banquet hall that Kody's award ceremony had been in a few days ago. The meeting was bright and early at seven o'clock. Stephanie stood at the podium with her husband and son-in-law at her side. The large room was completely silent as the superstars sat patiently awaiting Stephanie to begin to speak.

"I would like to first thank everyone for attending. I know it was hard for some of you to get here on such short notice at this hour. Shane and I were planning to have this meeting after we heard more Aurora's capturer but I just couldn't stand sitting in her house doing nothing. I brought all of you here because I am desperate. I need to find out who is behind Aurora's kidnapping. I know many of you haven't always been happy with how my brother and I, or even my father, has done business in the past, but you all have to understand that it was always just business. This is personal. This is my baby girl." Stephanie said into the microphone that was attached to the podium. Her voice was quivering as she spoke. She was trying her best to hold back the tears. Paul had his hand on his wife's back, giving her his support for he knew it was hard for her to talk about all this with her employees. Tears welled up in her eyes and Steph lost her composure. She was unable to continue to speak.

"I too would like to thank all of you for coming…" Kody said into the microphone as Stephanie stepped aside and grabbed her husband, Paul's, hand for support.

"We don't have many leads as to who could have taken Aurora. The only thing we know is that it is someone who has had ties to WWE in the past. We were also given the letters C and M as a clue by the kidnapper himself. What those letters stand for, we haven't yet figured out. We don't know if it's the initials to someone's name or what. I now see before me many superstars that have had long standing ties to World Wrestling Entertainment and the McMahon family. Some of you are new but there are quite a few of you who have been in the business for more than twenty years." Kody said, his eyes scanning the audience of superstar who were all listening intently to Kody Angle as he spoke.

"If any of you have any information about Aurora's kidnapping, I strongly advise you to speak up now. Kidnap is a federal crime and I myself and my family do not take it lightly. Please do the right thing. Thank you."

You could have heard a pin drop in the crowd of superstars as they all sat in their seats watching as Kody and his in-laws stepped away from the podium. No one had ever seen Stephanie so overcome with emotion. Sure, Steph had been upset before when her parents passed away, the numerous times Paul was injured or even when a fellow superstar died tragically. But no one had ever seen her fall to pieces like she did there in the large conference hall.

"Shh, Steph, it's okay honey. We'll get through this together. We'll get her back." Paul whispered into his wife's ear as Kody stood by them.

Kody wanted to say comfort his mother-in-law. He just didn't know what to say. How could he promise her that they were going to get Aurora back safe if he himself worried about the same thing? There was a look of anguish on Stephanie's face. As Kody looked into Mrs. Levesque's watery blue eyes, he thought of his wife and how much it would hurt to lose her.

"Stephanie, Paul, can I speak with you?" Phil Brooks asked in a low voice so that they could only hear him.

Paul, Kody, and Stephanie turned to face him, ready to hear what he had to say. Phil Brooks was best known in World Wrestling Entertainment for his character, CM Punk, who was brought into World Wrestling Entertainment when ECW was revived in 2006. It had been a long time since CM Punk had been a part of the WWE product. He did however stay involved in the company as a road agent.

"After hearing about the CM clue, I couldn't help but come forward. I just didn't want you guys to think I had anything to do with Aurora's kidnapping. The ring name, CM Punk, was the first thing that came to my mind when I heard you guys mentioned it as a possible initial for the kidnapper." Brooks admitted as he looked directly at the Levesques.

"You never crossed our mind as a possible suspect, Phil." Paul said, "I appreciate you coming forward though."

"Anything I can do, Paul. This is truly a tragedy. I remember Aurora was born. It was about a month after I signed on as an ECW star." CM Punk said quietly as he looked at Stephanie who looked like she was going to start crying again.

"Thanks Phil, you take care. Say hi to your wife and kids for me." Paul replied and extended a handshake to him.

"Maybe we've been going about this all wrong. Maybe there's more to this CM thing than it being simply the name of Aurora's kidnapper. It's hinting at something else." Kody whispered to his in-laws as he watched CM Punk slowly make his way back into the crowd of WWE superstars.

"I think you're right, Kody. I just wonder what that lunatic wants in exchange for my daughter and grandson's life." Paul whispered back.

In a few short hours, that question would be answered. The Levesque-Angle family was expecting a call from Aurora's capturer. He was going to lay out his stipulations. What could it be that this crazed psycho valued over two innocent human beings lives?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All the events and character description taken place in this story is COMPLETELY FICTION. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are copy written to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story. It should be viewed only as entertainment.**

Chapter Eight

"How's it going Mr. Angle? I hear you're taking all this quiet hard." The masked voice of Aurora's capturer said.

Kody stood with his family and best friend, AyyJay, as well as the FBI in his living room. A chill ran down his spine as he listened to the disturbing voice via his cell phone. Knowing that his wife was in the hands of this monster shook him to the core of his being.

"You better not have hurt one hair on her head! I swear to God, if you do anything to hurt her I will spend the rest of my life making sure you suffer!" Kody screamed into his cell phone as he paced around his living room. Paul and Stephanie's eyes followed their son-in-law as they sat silently. Just like Kody, they too were scared to death for Aurora's safety.

"You are not in the position to be threatening me! I'm God as far as you're concerned! I could slit this pregnant bitch's throat and then where would you be? Huh? I'm dangerous you little prick! I can go extreme! Don't push me! Put Stephanie on the phone before I single handedly dismember your wife!" The voice screamed so loud that Stephanie could hear it from where she sat.

Quickly, Steph got to her feet and approached Kody, taking the phone from him. The capturer's words were all Stephanie needed to get pissed off. Paul got off the couch to stand with his wife. He knew the look on her face. She was out for blood now. There were three things that you didn't do with Stephanie. One was disrespect her company. The others were disrespecting her or a member of her family.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch, you can't hide behind that fake voice forever! I know you were in my company in the past! When I find out who you are you're going to wish you never fucked with me! I'm a McMahon!" Steph screamed back into the phone. Paul held his hands up trying to signal for her to calm down.

"No Stephanie, you listen to ME! We've never seen eye to eye! I could care less about the McMahon name! I was never afraid of your family or that bastard Eric Bischoff! I stood up to you then and I'll do it now! You people tore out my soul! I have incomplete because of YOU! I expect to be compensated!"

"What are you talking about? What does my child have to do with you? What do you want from us?" Steph asked. Her voice was a little calmer now after she listened to her husband's advice.

"I want to rip out the heart of World Wrestling Entertainment! I want RAW and SmackDown to be a distant memory in the minds of the pro wrestling fans! No more live events, no more fanfares! I want your company in the ground! Can you do it, Mrs. McMahon-Levesque? Can you give up your family's company for your precious Aurora Rose?"

Stephanie's eyes widened she couldn't believe that it had all came down to this. What did her wrestling company have to do with Aurora? How did it even compare to her daughter and grandchild's life? Shane stood across from Steph. The look on his face was the same as his sister's. He had heard the demands. The McMahon's family legacy was now up in the air.

"Fine, we will cooperate with your terms. When will we get Aurora back?" She asked quietly with her eyes closed. She couldn't believe she was going have to do with her company.

"As soon as RAW and SmackDown are officially canceled as well as all house shows that go along with those programs. I'm stripping your company of its substance, leaving it with a sole shriveled entity that will rise from the ashes and once again dominate the face of wrestling. You will liquidate all of Shane and your stocks as well as the headquarters in Stamford and your training facilities. Everything must be sold with all the proceeds going to an account by way of internet beam using Mr. Angle's cell phone. You will have the IP address when the time is right. Once the money is in the account and I read in the headlines that WWE is no more…I will release your pregnant daughter to you. You have exactly one week to make this happen or I will be forced to commit two murders. Please don't make me go to those extreme measures."

"Let me speak to my daughter!" Steph yelled. Her eyes were glazed over with tears, her voice hoarse. She shook her head when she heard the dial tone. The capturer was gone.

"What were the conditions?" Kody asked aloud. He was now seated with his parents and AyyJay. Unlike Shane, he had not heard what was being said on the other line.

"WWE has to be shut down. Whoever this is wants our company to be out of business. I can't believe this…" Stephanie muttered as she handed the phone to one of the FBI agents.

"It's recorded. We'll be sure to listen to it for any hints that might be picked up from word choice or speech patterns." One of the agents said as he turned the dials on one of his machines that were set up in the back of the living room.

"Well, there's no question…We'll do what needs to be done to save Aurora and the baby." Shane announced as he looked over at his sister who looked devastated. "If WWE needs to die in order for two members of our family to live…Then so be it."

"Everything's going according to the plan." The capturer said aloud as he stood over Aurora.

"I was thinking, I think I have a plan to get what I want to." Kayla said as she looked down at Aurora.

"What are you talking about? We do not deviate from the plan. WWE ceases to exist and we let the girl go. That's the plan."

"I want Kody. I underestimated his love for that unborn baby. It's his weakness. If we took the baby and killed the mother, Kody couldn't refuse me. We could make it look like I found Aurora and came just in time to save the kid. He would love the woman who saved his kid's life. I could become Kayla Angle." She said with a grin before looking down at Aurora who laid there still.

"NO, this wasn't part of the plan. The only reason I involved you in this was because I needed someone inside WWE to get me information about the happenings in the business! Do you know the shit storm the McMahon-Levesque family would rain on me if we killed Aurora Rose Levesque?" The capturer asked, he was watching Kayla as she eyed Aurora's pregnant abdomen.

"They won't find out you're behind it. It won't be a big deal. We'll just cut out the baby and then slit the bitch's throat. She's seven months pregnant, it's not like the baby couldn't survive being two months premature." Kayla said as she laid her hand on Aurora's pregnant stomach.

Aurora moved slightly. She was exhausted and starving. During her entire time in captivity, she could count the number of times she was fed morsels on one hand. She had to be dehydrated. She also hadn't seen the light of day in days. She was shaking; Hearing Kayla's words terrified her. Every fiber of her being wanted to protect her unborn child.

"Kody Angle? Is that all you're thinking about? This operation was done to bring justice to the world of professional wrestling. This isn't some plot for a storybook romance ending for you, Kayla!" The man yelled as he grabbed the knife that she picked up.

"The only reason I agreed to help you was so that Aurora would be out of the picture! You cut out that baby and kill its mother or I'm going to go to the police and turn you in." Kayla said, giving her partner in crime an ultimatum.

"What are you going to tell them, Kayla? You're as much a part of this as I am! You helped with the planning and the carrying out of the abduction! If I go down, YOU go down with me!" The capturer screamed, pointing one of his fat fingers at Kayla Haas as Aurora lay helplessly handcuffed to the metal bed praying to God that her and her unborn child would make it out of this alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All the events and character description taken place in this story is COMPLETELY FICTION. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are copy written to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story. It should be viewed only as entertainment.**

Chapter Nine

Stephanie stood in her daughter's living room looking out from the large window. The grand window provided a beautiful view of the property. It was beautiful to look at. It could have easily been featured in a better homes magazine. Aurora and Kody had planned well for their future and for what? To have their happiness ripped away from them by a ghost of World Wrestling Entertainment's past?

Her arms were folded to her body, she was tense and shaking. Steph was still coming to terms with the capturer's demands. It wasn't that she had to think about whether or not she would meet them. Stephanie loved her daughter more than World Wrestling Entertainment, even more than herself. It was the idea of relinquishing the business that her grandfather had started and that her father had built into what it was today.

"Are you okay, Steph?" Shane asked his sister in a whisper. He slowly approached her, taking mind of her body language. She didn't look like she wanted to be bothered by anyone. Could he blame her? Shane could imagine being put in a position where he had to give up his life passion for the welfare of one of his sons.

Stephanie didn't reply. She turned and faced her brother. He gave her his best sympathetic expression, letting her know that he felt for her. It was at that moment that Stephanie noticed how much Shane looked like their late father. Shane Brandon McMahon had certainly stepped up to the plate in helping Stephanie run their family business. Just like Vince, Shane wore snappy business suits; his grayed hair styled just like Vince. Even some of Shane's mannerisms mimicked their father. It was funny; she had grown up with her big brother entertaining her with impressions of their father. Now Shane was becoming just like him.

"Oh Shane…I did not see this coming. I wish Mom and Dad were here." Steph muttered. Her voice was quivering making her sound as helpless as she felt.

"I do too." Shane replied quietly. "Dad always knew how to handle everything. He loved WWE so much. He put it before everything, even us and Mom at times. The time that he spent away from us is what built our company, Steph."

"I know… I almost feel responsible for all of this. For all I know it was something I did when I was head of the creative team that brought us to this. I put my child and grandchild in danger and my company in jeopardy." Steph whispered; her voice coarse as she began to lose her composure.

"It's not your fault Steph…" Shane whispered calmly as he took his little sister into his arms. He hugged her tight when he heard her begin to sob. Stephanie was six years younger than Shane. He had always been there to take care of her. When their mother and father were busy tending to the family business, it was Shane who made sure his little sister was taken care of.

"Steph…Sweetheart, come here." Paul whispered to his wife when he walked into the living room and saw her crying her brother's arms. Levesque knew exactly what his wife was going through. Just like Shane and Stephanie, Paul had eaten, slept, and breathed World Wrestling Entertainment.

"Oh Paul, I'm so scared for her! I'm so scared about WWE's future! I wish Dad were here!" Stephanie sobbed as she fell into Paul's arms with such force that he almost fell over. She had reached a new level of being distraught.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, baby. We'll take care of everything. Everything's going to turn out okay. We're going to find out who's behind this. The FBI agents are gathering all the possible clues from each of the phone conversations. We'll get our little girl back and keep our company." Paul said in a soothing voice as he held his wife in his arms.

"Please God let it all be okay." She pleaded in a whisper while her face was buried in her husband's soft black shirt.

Kody stood at the entrance to his living room. His left hand planted on the wall, bracing him, as he stood watching his mother-in-law fall to pieces over what had transpired only a few short hours ago. He watched as Paul held his wife with such love and tenderness allowing her to cry in his arms. This only made Kody's thoughts dwell on his wife, Aurora. He had always been the one to hold her. When her grandparents died last summer, he was the one to hold her close while she wept. Kody found himself almost envying his father-in-law, for Paul had Stephanie securely in his arms. Aurora had been pried from his.

He would have done anything to hold her right then and there. To touch her soft skin and beautiful brown shiny hair, to feel her pregnant belly pressed up against his hard body as he held her close; feeling his unborn son kick. The smell of her perfume still lingered in his memory. He could only pray that he would hold her in his arms again. Kody missed everything about Aurora. Without her and their baby, he didn't want to go on.

Stephanie lifted her head and saw the look on her son-in-law's face as he stood a few feet away. The look on his face told the story. He was having just as hard of a time dealing with the new developments as she was. Any minute now she believed that he would break down and cry. He looked like he was holding it in.

"Come here, Kody." Stephanie whispered as she motioned the young man to join her and her husband. Slowly, Kody moved from his place in the living room and joined his in-laws in front of the grand window.

As Kody approached them, Stephanie said nothing. It was when he was standing right in front of her and Paul that she grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug. It was one that she believed he really needed. She knew she was right when he immediately hugged her back. Paul even joined in making it somewhat of a family hug.

Ever since Kody had officially joined the family, Paul and Stephanie began to think of Kody as the son they never had. He was everything they would have wanted in a son. He was good looking, intelligent, witty, and intellectual. It was when both Paul and Steph saw these qualities that they knew Aurora had done well for herself when she married him.

"We'll get through this as a family, Kody. It will be okay." Paul reassured his son-in-law as he patted him on the back while Stephanie hugged him tight.

"Dad, I made the calls, I just-"

Declan stopped in midsentence after he entered the living room and saw how upset everyone was. Shane motioned his eldest son over to relay his message at a closer distance.

"We'll talk about all the arrangements later, okay? We've got one week to get all the affairs in order. Let's just try and cope with this right now." Shane whispered to his son quietly before looking over at Paul and his sister.

Declan slowly nodded his head as he looked on at his family that was obviously upset by the turn of events. He began to feel bad about his abrupt intrusion on what was a family moment. The young McMahon was working directly underneath his father. In all of his twenty-six years of life, Declan had always wanted to be a part of his family's company. It was something his father had always talked to him about. How World Wrestling Entertainment was the McMahon family legacy. Now, a phone call later, the heart and soul of the McMahon family dynasty had threatened to collapse. What would Declan do with his life if there was no World Wrestling Entertainment anymore?

"We should start getting the ball rolling tomorrow. The sooner we can start dismantling the company the quicker we can get Aurora back." Steph said quietly as she let go of her hug on her son-in-law. She had been able to regain her composure.

"We're going to find out who's behind this. In the mean time, you're right Steph. We should start getting the business affairs in order. It will look like we are cooperating with the terms. If Aurora's captive thinks that, he is more likely to not hurt Aurora." Paul explained as he placed his hand on the small of his wife's back. Shane nodded his head in agreement. Paul was very intelligent and great to have in a crisis situation. Despite being in a desperate situation where he was missing his little girl like crazy, he was still able to function mentally.

"Is there anything I can do to help guys?" Kurt asked walking into the living room from the kitchen. His wife, daughter, and AyyJay Jones were right behind him.

Kurt knew the answer before he asked that question. He couldn't help it. He felt like he needed to say something in the midst of the McMahons crisis. While he hadn't worked in WWE for more than twenty years ago, he still had respect for the company where he started out. Unlike when he left WWE those many years ago, the McMahons were now family. His son had married Paul and Stephanie's daughter. What happened to them was also happening to his son. That was something Kurt couldn't help but feel bad about.

"No, I don't think so, Kurt. Thanks though." Shane replied. He could tell that Kurt was trying his best to be supportive in this situation.

"Are you okay little brother?" Kyra whispered as she approached Kody. He gave her a nod before allowing her to hug him. Jones walked over to both of them and gave Kody a pat on the back. It was his way of saying that he was there for him too. Declan observed as he watched AyyJay casually placed his hand on Kyra's lower back.

"Hey, I'm fixing to make a run to go pick up subs for everyone. Do you want to come with? I don't know if I can find the place myself." AyyJay asked Kyra causing her to turn and look at him.

"Why don't you take Kody with you? This would be a chance for him to get out of the house for a quick breath of fresh air." Declan suggested quickly before Kyra could answer Jones.

"That's a good idea, Kody, you should go with AyyJay. The sub shop is right up the road." Karen added. She liked the idea of her son getting out of the house. He hadn't left since he went to the WWE emergency meeting.

"I don't know." Kody muttered looking away from his mother's hopeful gaze. Despite his family's well intentioned ideas about how he should be dealing with all of this, Kody wasn't ready to let go of his grief.

"Come on dude, we can take your silver Maserati. I've been dying to take her for a test drive since you bought it last year." AyyJay commented pointing in the direction of the garage. Other than the blue Escalade EXT, Kody had purchased the luxury automobile since he had gain employment with WWE.

"Fine, we'll take the Maserati. Other than the subs, is there anything else you need, Mom?" Kody asked, his voice not showing any enthusiasm.

"No, just get the subs. The refrigerator is well stocked. We have plenty of beverages." Karen replied as she watched her son grab his leather coat and one of the set of keys from his key rack.

Kody gave his mother a quick nod before he shuffled passed the laundry room and into the garage with Jones following closely behind. It was a large garage that held four automobiles: Kody's metallic blue Escalade EXT and his silver Maserati along with Aurora's fire red sleek Porsche boxster and her new jade green 2030 Mercedes-Benz EL700. With a push of a wall button, one of the four garage doors opened.

"Damn, the second paycheck from World Wrestling Entertainment has really paid off!" AyyJay said with a laugh and a smile. He was obviously impressed by the selection of automobiles that Kody and Aurora now owned.

"They're just cars." Kody muttered before tossing his friend the keys to his Maserati.

In the past, Kody used to enjoy showing off his flashy cars. They had been a symbol of his status. The luxury cars were a sign of his success; a sign that he, Kody Angle, had lived up to his famous last name.

He didn't care anymore. Looking good in front of the public eye was no longer on his mind. All he could think about was Aurora and how desperately he wanted to get her back. He would gladly give up every single car in his garage and shirt on his back for his wife's safe return.

"I'm just saying. They're really nice." AyyJay replied, this time in a softer tone of voice. He was watching Kody from the other side of the Maserati GT. Kody wasn't looking at him.

"We just got this Mercedes last month in anticipation of the new baby. We couldn't imagine fitting a car seat in Aurora's boxster. This SUV has a five star crash test rating. I thought it would be perfect for Aurora drive around with the baby. I wanted to keep them safe." Kody whispered.

Jones did not speak. He didn't know what to say. He watched Kody place his hand on the driver side door of the new SUV. A single tear cascaded down Angle's face that Jones spotted in the reflection of the car window.

Part of AyyJay couldn't help but notice the change in Kody, not just in these past several days since Aurora had been taken but in the past few years as well. Before getting involved with Aurora, Kody had been one of the coolest guys to hang out with on a Friday night. While AyyJay Jones did respect and even admire the fact that Kody had found the woman that he wanted to settle down with, he still couldn't help miss his old best friend who he would cruise the bars and clubs with. Was this what a man had to sacrifice to gain the unconditional love and support from a woman? If it was, AyyJay wasn't completely sure he was ready for that himself.

"Ready to rock and roll?" AyyJay asked as he pressed the automatic starter on the car key's keypad that Kody had tossed him. The engine starting was Angle's cue to snap out of his current far away gaze. He slowly walked to the passenger door of his car.

"Please Kayla…Please let me go."

Aurora pled in a soft whimper. Kayla sat over her with a few morsels of food in her hands. Because she was being fed, Aurora's mouth was not taped. It was a small relief for her to be able to breathe through her mouth. She only wished her eyes would be uncovered. She only saw blackness.

"You're so pathetic. I don't know what Kody ever saw in you. He could have had me! I waited for him! I could have given him everything he wanted! I could have given him more than you ever could!" Kayla lashed out throwing a few small pieces of food at Aurora's face.

"I'm sorry he didn't want you but please…Don't take it out on me and my baby…"

"That's Kody's baby! He will want me! He'll take me right into his arms when he finds out that I saved his son from the painful death that fell upon his wife!" Kayla yelled as she grabbed hold of the hunting knife that was sitting on the side table. She brought the knife to Aurora's large abdomen. The sharp blade was only centimeters from the stretched milky white skin of the baby bump.

"Kayla! Are you out of your mind? I told you to stick to our plan! It does not include killing her before WWE is destroyed! I told you that you could scare her but we can't kill her now!" The capturer screamed and grabbed the knife from Kayla just in time before it was able to cut the flesh.

"Screw the plan! I want her dead! I need Kody! He's the reason I ever agreed to help you!" Kayla whined like a little kid while Aurora began to sob.

"Listen to me you little bitch! This is my show! Like I said before, I only brought you in on this to help stake her out! If you keep forcing this issue than I'm afraid it won't be Aurora who will cut…It will be you!" The capturer yelled.

"No, no, it doesn't have to be like that. I can talk to Kody. I can get him to believe me. I just need to talk to him again. He wants his son back so badly. We can make it so that we both get what we want. I promise." Kayla explained in a soft voice.

"They have one week to dismantle the company. If they do as told, I will let her go. You have this one week to successfully convince Kody that you are on his side and that you want to help him get his child back. And when I say successful, that means that there can be no mess ups, no way for him to ever connect you to this operation. If you can get him to believe you, we'll talk about what you want." The capturer explained while he put a fresh piece of duck tape over Aurora's mouth as she continued to cry.

"Okay. Thank you. I know I can do it. Kody will be mine." Kayla said with a smile as she gazed off into space.

"Do not endanger this operation that I have spent over twenty years constructing. I am not about to spend the rest of my life in jail because of some young pup love."

"Don't worry…I can handle this…" Kayla whispered, she placed her right hand on Aurora's womb and gave a sadistic smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All the events and character description taken place in this story is COMPLETELY FICTION. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are copy written to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story. It should be viewed only as entertainment.**

Chapter Ten

Kyra sat alone in the sun room. It was her favorite room in her brother's house. The amount of light shinning in on her was enough to raise her spirits in this stressful time. Both her mother and Stephanie were wiping down the kitchen while they waited for her brother and AyyJay to come back with the food.

AyyJay was so sweet for coming to Pittsburgh to support her brother and his in-laws. He had always been a good friend to Kody since they both were young kids. He was her friend too. After all, Kyra and AyyJay were in fact older than Kody. Her brother was born shortly after their father joined TNA Wrestling.

She had met AyyJay one night backstage at Impact tapings in Orlando. He was just a little guy back then. He had the cutest little shy smile as he hugged his mother's leg. He would quickly hide his eyes every time she looked at him. She remembered how adorable he sounded when he spoke with his southern accent. It was his first visit to the show.

Kyra had been at every Impact since her mother began her on screen roll. Little AyyJay made his Impact! debut after the storyline between his father, the phenomenal AJ Styles and Karen Angle ended. It had been a memorable feud between Kurt Angle and AJ Styles over Kyra's mother, Karen's, hand. After their match, it was revealed on the following Impact that AJ had actually been married all along and had a child; an attempted by Vince Russo to make AJ Styles look like a goofball face who just happened to forget that he was married with a family.

Kyra could still laugh about it now. Even though she was only five at the time, she had a solid understand about the business. She would stand on the guard rail so that she could see all the action in the Impact zone for the events week in and week out. She had soaked in the experience like a sponge. Karen had sometimes worried that Kyra didn't understand that it was just entertainment. She often made a point to talk about the backstage segments and in ring promos with her daughter. Not that she needed it. She always knew it was a show and that both her parents were actors play roles.

"What are you doing in here all by yourself?"

Kyra looked toward to doorway and saw Declan McMahon standing there. He was smiling at her awaiting her response. She sat up straight, somewhat taken aback by his abrupt intrusion into her quiet thinking space. Not wanting to show her annoyance, she smiled.

"I just wanted to be alone to think for a little while." She replied, hoping that maybe he would take the hint and leave her alone. The last thing she wanted to do now was shoot him down again.

McMahon gave a nod and then a smile before advancing into the sun room. Kyra didn't think she was going to get her alone time. He ran his hand through his dark brown hair and furrowed his eyebrows. Declan looked a bit uncomfortable and Kyra didn't bother saying anything to break the awkward silence.

"So, are you dating AyyJay Jones now?" He finally asked. When he blurted out the question his range of voice quickly went from a whisper to a little bit lower tone than his normal speaking volume. It had been almost as if he was forcing himself to ask the question he so desperately wanted the answer to.

Kyra's eyes quickly darted to the floor and then back up at him. Where did he get the nerve to ask about her and AyyJay? The fact that she went with Jones to lunch the other day obviously gave Declan to impression that her and AyyJay were already an item. But they weren't. The status of their relationship was that of old friends that enjoyed a little harmless flirting. A part of her wanted it to be more.

What should she tell him? Should she lie and tell Declan that she is in fact dating her brother's best friend, AyyJay Jones. While that would get Declan to back off of her it would also be a lie. One that Jones might not appreciate given his unattached status as a bachelor. Would it be best to tell him the truth? Could telling Declan that she was single give him the idea that he stood a chance regardless of Kody and Aurora's marriage?

"Not that my personal life is any of your business….but no, AyyJay and I are not dating." Kyra said quietly looking away from Declan's unaltered gaze.

"But you have feelings for him?" He replied, matching her low level of volume.

"Why are you asking me all these questions? Your family have enough to worry about with Aurora kidnapped? My brother is all torn up inside over this and your busy hitting on me! She's your cousin! This is neither the time nor the place to be discussing this!" Kyra blurted out. She couldn't take the questioning anymore. Before Declan could think of something to say, she got up and walked out of the sun room leaving him alone to sit.

"I don't know anyone who would want to drive this baby on autopilot. It's got a lot of pep though, damn, you could race with this car." AyyJay commented while bobbing his head along to the rock music on the radio.

They had picked up the subs and were on their way back to the Angle home. Kody had been mostly silent the entire trip. It was Jones that did most of the talking. It was almost like AyyJay hadn't taken the hint that Kody wasn't in the mood to chat.

"What do you think about your sister?" Jones asked completely out of the blue. His question made Kody turn to face him. This was the first time he had taken his eyes off the passenger window.

"What do you mean? She's my sister." Kody quickly responded, giving his friend a weird look. He didn't know where AyyJay was going with this or why he brought Kyra into the conversation.

"Do you think she's involved with anyone?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. Why are you asking about Kyra? Since when have you been so interested in her personal life?"

"I was thinking of asking her out. I just wanted to get your opinion on the idea. I mean, we are best friends. She is your older sister." AyyJay pointed out after he shrugged his shoulders. This was the first time he ever mentioned the possibility of dating Kyra to her brother.

"You and Kyra, wow, that's weird to think about." Kody muttered and gave a light chuckle.

"Why is that weird, say? I've known her since your dad came over to TNA Wrestling. It's just lately I've noticed her more. She was smoking hot when I got here the other day."

"Come on man, that's my sister. You're a big time bachelor who is all about the one night stands. My sister has already had too many men hurt her."

"Wait, this is me you're talking to. I'm not some stranger to the family. We're best friends." AyyJay explained. He paused for a moment before speaking again.

"You know who I caught scoping her out, your wife's cousin, Declan McMahon. Do you think he's any competition?" AyyJay asked looking back and forth between the road and Kody.

"I don't really give a shit right now, man. My mind is focused on getting Aurora back. I can't bring myself to think about this stuff. I'm sorry." Kody said before turning off the radio.

"Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry I brought this up. I just wanted to know where you stood with the idea of Kyra and me dating." AyyJay replied quietly as he drove the Maserati into the driveway.

"Honestly Jones, you wanting to date my sister is the last thing on my mind. You know what I have on my plate right now." Kody muttered taking off his seatbelt.

Lunch was eaten in the dining room. There wasn't much talking as the family sat eating their subs. With so much hanging over the family's head, it wasn't a surprise to any member of the family that no one piped up with small talk. Kody sat at the head of his table. He was staring off into space; trying his best to swallow each mouth full of the sandwich. It felt like pieces of dry cardboard in his mouth. The mixture of spices in the sub did nothing to activate his taste buds. He was numb to it all.

He wasn't alone. Stephanie sat at the other end of the table next to her husband Paul. She too was having trouble eating her sub sandwich. It got to the point where she gave up, setting it down in its white paper wrapping. While she didn't want to insult Kody by not eating the lunch be bought for the family, she just couldn't seem to stomach food. The thought of her daughter tied up like an animal made her stomach churn making it impossible to eat anything.

"Good subs, man." AyyJay commented after swallowing a bite of food. He felt the need to acknowledge the fact that his best friend had paid for a nice lunch. His comment hung in the air. Maybe everyone was waiting for Kody to reply. He didn't. His face remained unchanged. He looked like he was a thousand miles away.

"Yeah, the subs are good, sweetie." Karen said giving her son's right arm a rub. She could see how upset he was. It was out of character for Kody to not eat. While he was in very good physical shape, he did have a very healthy appetite.

It took one of the FBI agents walking into the dining room for Kody to look alert. He sat up straight when he saw that the agent was about to speak. Everyone else at the table took notice as well.

"Based on our analysis of the voice recordings we believe that the person behind Aurora's kidnapping is a former associate of World Wrestling Entertainment. We don't really have much else to go on."

"Shit, I could have told you that. We all agreed that whoever did this worked for our business in the past. Why else would he address Steph so directly? You aren't telling us anything we don't already know." Paul said. The sound of his voice made it clear that he was quite frustrated.

"I know, I apologize, Mr. Levesque, but like I just said. We do not have much to piece together. Unfortunately for us, time is of the essence. Besides being held captive by someone who is obviously seriously mentally disturbed and able to snap any minute, Aurora also faces the possibility of a premature delivery. Under severely stressful times, a pregnant woman can go into labor. I spoke with an obstetrician. At seven months, there is a possibility that the fetus' lungs are not fully developed. We risk the possibility of-"

Before the FBI agent could finish his sentence, Kody jerked back his chair and sprung to his feet. Without saying a word, he stormed out of the dining room and headed straight upstairs to his master bedroom. He knew that the agent was only stating the obvious. Kody just couldn't sit there listening to it. Hearing the agent talk about his wife and unborn son in such a cold clinical way only made the knot in his stomach tighten.

He could only hope that Aurora and their baby would be okay. All he had was the hope that the capturer would keep his word and return Aurora unharmed to him in exchanged for the dismantling of WWE. Kody had prayed more in the last week then he had every prayed in his entire life. If only Aurora could hold out a little longer. Just long enough for the deal to go through or for the FBI to have a break in the case.

Kody walked into his wife's walk in closet. All of her dresses were hanging neatly on the racks. Each one unique from the other and all had looked gorgeous on her. He grabbed hold of a black dress and gently pulled it toward himself. Bringing his nose to the fabric, he inhaled deeply. His senses were rewarded by the lingering perfume. It was comforting. Smelling his wife's perfume gave him the illusion that he was holding Aurora right in his arms. His mind drifted back to the many times he had smelt the perfume as he was hugging and kissing her. He remembered the last time he stood with her in their bedroom. It had been the morning of his award presentation. He recalled how she had been so self conscious about her weight gain. To him, Aurora always looked perfect.

"I miss you baby." Kody muttered to himself as he slowly let go of the fabric and fit it back into the rack of dresses.

Paul sat on one of the plush love seats in the front room of the house. He was by himself. Stephanie and Karen were busy cleaning up the dining room from lunch. He was hunched over where he sat. In his hands was a nicely framed picture. It was a picture of him and Stephanie with their daughter, Aurora. She had to be about two years old in the photo. Even at that age she looked just like Steph. Paul smiled as he ran his fingertip over the picture, removing a few particles of dust that had formed. The picture reflected what a happy and healthy family they had been. The picture was taken at Madison Square Garden right in the arena before a show. He remembered that day specifically because of what happened that night. Aurora had wandered off backstage and had some how ended up at the curtain to the live stage. He remembered finding her just as one of the pyrotechnics went off. The loud eruption terrified her. Paul recalled racing up the steps and scooping her up in his arms; whispering that he had her now and that she was safe. Her little arms wrapped around his neck, squeezing his tight. She was safe.

Paul could only imagine how terrified Aurora was now. He wanted to save her from her peril just like he did when she was a baby girl. He wanted to hold her in his arms like she was still a child; to whisper in her ear that daddy was there and that he was going to take care of her.

Aurora Rose was the light of his life. She was without a doubt his greatest accomplishment. He and Stephanie were so proud of the young woman she had become. She had her mother's beauty but she had his intelligence. Aurora was daddy's little girl. He could remember like it was yesterday; Holding her tiny hand as he walked along with her backstage at events, her eyes taking everything in. He remembered her adorable infectious laughter as he tossed her in the air and caught her over and over again. Paul even recalled how his heart would melt when she first began calling him "daddy".

How could he have let this happen? What did his family do to deserve this? Having to give up WWE in order to save his daughter was killing him. After his family, World Wrestling Entertainment was Paul's second love. He ate, slept, and breathed the business just like the McMahons. The thought of losing his child or his business felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. Nothing could prepare him for the loss of either one of his loves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All the events and character description taken place in this story are COMPLETELY FICTION. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are copy written to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story. It should be viewed only as entertainment.**

Chapter Eleven

Kody leaned his muscular arm up against the cold shower tiles. He inhaled the hot steam of the shower as the water ran down his back. His eyes were closed. The beads of water dripped down his face. The soothing atmosphere was a welcomed change from the personal hell he had been living in since Aurora's kidnapping. Slowly, Kody rubbed the slippery soap lather over his muscular torso. Taking a shower and sleeping were just about the only things he could enjoy.

"Should we go get him right now?" Karen asked looking over at her husband. They were standing with the Levesques and a few FBI agents in the living room. Paul and Stephanie were all ready to go to meet the press with Kody. It was going to be where the McMahon-Levesques revealed that World Wrestling Entertainment was going to be no more. It was Shane and Stephanie's hope that going public as soon as possible would send the message that they were willing to cooperate to get Aurora back.

"Let's just wait until he comes down here." Kurt whispered to Karen as he watched Paul try his best to comfort Stephanie. He didn't know how he was going to explain the video mail on the PDA cell to his son. He knew that Kody wasn't going to take it well.

Kody stepped out of his walk in shower grabbing a dry white towel from the nearby rack. He first used it to dry his face and then the rest of his body. A hot shower had always made him feel better. He actually felt like he could face today's events now unlike when he first woke up. Kody wrapped the now damp towel around his waist as he walked from the bathroom to the master bedroom that was just connected by a single door. Normally, Kody would have spent fifteen minutes in front of the bathroom mirror combing and gelling his hair after shaving. He didn't care anymore. It had been Aurora who loved his fresh close shave. She would run her hand along his jaw line before kissing him. He didn't want to think about the possibility of never being touched by her again.

He grabbed a pair of grey briefs from one of draws of a dresser. It had been neatly folded in its place. Aurora always did keep a clean and organized house. She loved their home and took quite a lot of pride in keeping things in order. He quickly slipped on the underwear before picking out a dress shirt, tie, and dress pants.

"Do you think it would be wise to show him the video mail? He's likely to become unhinged." Paul said to Kurt while he held his wife in his arms. Stephanie's cries were muffled in his arms.

"Well we can't just keep it from him, she's his wife."

"Keep what from me? What about Aurora?" Kody asked walking into the living room. Everyone looked at him. Their eyes were wide. They didn't know if he should watch the video. While he had taken a shower, it did little to rid his body of the emotional wear he had endured since this all happened. Kody looked back and forth between his parents and then at his mother-in-law. Her swollen watery eyes told the story.



"A video message was received on your PDA cell." One of the FBI agents announced. His voice broke the silence in the living room as he spoke the words no member of the family dared to.

"Give it to me…" Kody muttered, holding out his hand for his PDA while his eyes focused on that agent. He could still see Stephanie crying in his peripherals. He could feel the familiar lump return to his throat as he feared the worst.

Slowly, the FBI agent reached out to give the PDA to him. He quickly took it into his hand. The video mail icon displayed on the PDA screen telling him he had one message. Kody swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the strain in his throat. He felt his hand begin to shake as he held his thump over the play button. After a moment, he hit the play button allowing the video message to begin.

"Kody! Kody, please help me! Kody! Please, don't let them hurt our baby! Kody!" Aurora screamed and cried. She was shown with her eyes still covered with duck tape. Her pregnant abdomen was in the camera shot as well. A sleek silver hunting knife was being held to it. The hand holding the knife was covered by a black glove.

"Six days left Mr. Angle. The IP address is attached to the video file. The ball is in your court. Tick-tock, tick-tock..." The masked voice said as he patted the side of the knife blade on the pregnant stomach causing Aurora to continue to beg for the safety of her unborn child.

"Don't think I won't do it, Mr. Angle." The capturer hissed as he took the knife and held it to Aurora's neck. Slowly he ran the knife blade just below her jaw line causing her to scream in pain as a small line of blood appeared.

"Kody…help me…" Aurora whined before the video message ended.

"The IP address is encrypted. We can continue to work on it in the hopes of identifying the location but it's going to take time. He's being impatient. Why is he giving the IP address now when you still have six days to line up the affairs? He's not following his own plan. There's more than one man in on this. Your wife said "them". If we're going to find out the people behind this, we have to do it soon." The head agent said.

Kody couldn't even process what the FBI had told him. He could see the man's lips moving but couldn't hear anything. The whole room was spinning around him as if it was getting ready to cave in on him. His hand lost grip of the PDA cell allowing it to fall to the carpet floor. One of the FBI team quickly retrieved it. Kurt, Karen, Paul, and Stephanie all watched Kody. It looked like his sanity was hanging on only by a single thread. Then slowly, he sunk to his knees in one fluid motion. His eyes were wide, as if he was still trying to process what he had just seen. Then he doubled over, putting his face in his hands.

"Kody, it's going to be okay, son. You and the Levesques are going to make the announcement today about liquidating World Wrestling Entertainment. It won't take long to get that money. You'll get her back…her and the baby." Kurt whispered after he knelt down next to his son. Kody was quiet, his shoulders moved a bit each time he sucked in air. He was crying silently.

"Kody, it's going to be okay sweetheart. Please don't cry." Karen said, seeing her son this way made her become teary eyed as well. She had never been able to stand seeing one of her children in pain. She placed her hand on his back, trying to comfort him as best she could.

For the first time in a long time, Karen thought of when Kody was a little boy. She could remember the number of times she comforted him after he hurt himself from too much rough housing. It was during this stressful time that she saw him as her little guy again. It was in some ways comforting; the fact that her son loved his wife with such intensity. She and Kurt had raised him to be a loving husband and soon-to-be father. Karen only hoped that he wouldn't be denied his wife and child by the heartless monster who took them.

"We'll get Aurora back, Kody." Paul whispered from where he stood with Stephanie.

"Damn right I will…" Kody muttered in anger as he looked up from his hands which he then formed in tight fists.

Despite the disturbing video mail, the Levesques and Kody managed to make it to their FOX News spot at the Pittsburgh station. They sat together on a plush couch in the studio. Paul and Stephanie sat next to each other with Kody on the end next to Steph. Angle sat there wringing his hands while he waited to go on the air.

"It'll be okay. Paul and I are here with you." Stephanie assured her son-in-law. There were tears still in her eyes as she spoke. She then took a deep breath and quickly wiped her eyes as she saw the show host coming toward where they were sitting.

The host briefly went over the questions he was planning on asking. Kody didn't say anything. In fact, he wasn't even paying attention to what the man was saying. He could still hear Aurora screaming and crying for him; pleading him to help her, to save her and their unborn son. Sitting in the studio now, Kody felt like he was letting his wife down. Sure he along with the Levesques were following the capturer's demands by announcing the shutting down of WWE but was that really going to save his wife. Seeing the knife held to Aurora's neck. Having to watch the knife nick her skin so that she would bleed just enough to get it on camera; Kody only wondered how true to his word that monster would be after Stephanie and Paul fulfilled their end of the deal.

"Kody, I think I speak for the majority of Pittsburgh when I say that we were all shocked by your pregnant wife's kidnapping. While she didn't appear with you the last time you came on our show, you spoke very fondly of her and were very excited about your impending fatherhood. What surprised us most was that the investigators first fingered you as a suspect in your wife's disappearance. What went through your mind when you began to be accused of harming your pregnant wife?" The host asked, leaning a bit forward in his seat. He was eagerly awaiting Kody's response. They were live on air. It was a shame because what Kody really wanted to do was punch him in the face for asking that question. How did he think he felt?

"I was just as surprised as any man would be. I love Aurora with all my heart and I would never want anything to happen to her…ever." Kody softly replied as he spoke the truth.

"How did you two feel when the FBI was questioning Kody as a suspect? Did you guys ever think that your daughter's husband could have hurt her?"

"Stephanie and I were outraged to say the least. Kody has always been nothing but a positive in our daughter's life. He was actually there to protect her when I wasn't capable of doing so. I saw how happy my daughter was with him." Paul replied as he put his arm around Steph.

"Aurora was so happy with Kody. Just the night before she was taken, her and I spent over an hour pouring over the many pieces of baby clothing she had already bought for her unborn son. She told me how great Kody had been so far during the pregnancy. I had never seen her that happy, I told my husband that right after we went to bed that night." Stephanie added.

"Let's switch gears and really dive into the reason for this interview that you requested this evening. There are many internet reports surfacing on the web that World Wrestling Entertainment is going to be finished. Is there any truth to those rumors? They seem pretty farfetched to me considering the already impressive longevity of your company." The host said looking directly at Stephanie.

"It's true. Because of reasons we rather not discuss, we are closing our company at every level. All our stocks are going to be liquidated and World Wrestling Entertainment will be no more….I'm just glad my father isn't alive to see this…Because this would really kill him. He loved our company so much…" Stephanie said with a quivering voice but stopped mid sentence as the tears began to roll down her face. She lost her composure.

"You know what, this is bullshit. I'm sick and tired of sitting at home waiting with an FBI team while my pregnant wife is out there somewhere handcuffed to a bed like a prisoner of war and being threatened of death! I'm talking to you now, you son of a bitch!" Kody yelled looking directly at the camera. Steph's eyes were as big as saucers. She couldn't believe that this was happening live on a national feed from Pittsburgh.

"You say that the ball is in my court…I am done playing your games while my wife and baby's life hangs in the balance! I'm not going to let you take from my in-laws what multiple generations of their family have built into the company of today! Aurora and our child are not pawns in your sick twisted game! Not one single share of World Wrestling Entertainment will be sold! RAW and SmackDown will be on next week! And you listen to me very carefully, you mother fucker! If you harm either my wife or my unborn son, I will dedicate the rest of my life to make you suffer. I don't care if I have to travel to the ends of the earth…If I have to spend every penny I have ever made or will make…I will make you suffer! A kind of suffering that you could never EVER begin to comprehend! You can bank that! This interview is over!" Kody yelled before ripping off the microphone from his dress shirt.

"Go to commercial!" The host yelled looking over at the television crew.



"Kody, how the hell did that help Aurora? You are rattling his cage, how do you know he wasn't going to let her go if we just cooperated?" Paul yelled following after Kody backstage with Stephanie close behind.

"Aurora and the baby can't afford any more time! You heard the FBI agents! She could die or she could deliver the baby prematurely! I'm trying to save them!" Kody hollered back as he continued to power walk down the backstage hallway.

"Kody, I understand that you're upset, I'm angry too but you can't go off like that on national television. Don't you understand what Paul is trying to say? Not giving that lunatic what he wants could compel him to kill Aurora! Your right, their lives are hanging in the balance! That's why we have to be very careful, for her sake!" Steph said through tears, she was trying her best to reason with her son-in-law. She couldn't be that upset with him because she too had anger raging inside for whoever put her family through this.

"I'm not going to lose her! I refuse to spend another sleepless night praying to God that Aurora can hold on long enough for us to save her! For me to save her! I'm her husband! I was supposed to protect her! If I didn't leave her to go give that stupid interview this would have never happened!"

"Kody, you know this isn't your fault. You earned the media coverage and praise for that event. Aurora wanted you to enjoy it. You're a terrific husband. This was out of your control. Come on, you shouldn't drive yourself home. We'll arrange to have a car service pick us up." Steph said in a calm soothing voice. She was trying her best to get Kody to simmer down.

"No, I want to be alone…" He muttered before walking away from his in-laws.

They didn't follow after him. With the emotional state that Kody was in, there was no reasoning with him. In his mind, he was failure as a husband not only for allowing Aurora to be taken but for not being able to save her from the nightmarish hell she was now suffering through. No one could convince him otherwise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All the events and character description taken place in this story are COMPLETELY FICTION. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are copy written to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story. It should be viewed only as entertainment.**

Chapter Twelve

The silver Maserati was parked at the far end of the parking garage at the television studio. Kody walked briskly toward it not even bothering to put on his leather jacket. The cold didn't bother him. Just like the day the spent a half an hour standing on his back deck, the freezing temperature helped to numb the pain he was feeling inside. He reached his car. Carelessly, Kody tossed the jacket on the passenger seat as he was about to get in.

"Kody?"

Angle knew the voice immediately. He closed his eyes, wishing that he had only imagined that person calling his name. Slowly, he turned around to see Kayla walking up to him. What was she doing here? He wondered why she hadn't gotten the message yet that he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Kody, I need to talk to you." Kayla began when she reached him. She gave him a smile as she stared into his eyes causing him to feel uncomfortable and look away.

"This is not a good time Kayla. Why the hell do you keep approaching me?" He asked holding his driver side door open. Just like the last time he saw her, she was dressed very revealing without even so much as a light coat on which he found strange.

"Listen, I didn't know that you cared so deeply for the kid. I can save the baby. I'll do it for you, Kody…I just want to be with you. You can start over with me. You don't need Aurora. If you need the baby then so be it. We can raise it together." Kayla said with a smile. She was happy to finally let her true feelings out to him.

"You know where my pregnant wife is? Where is she?" Kody yelled with an intensity and abruptness that made Kayla jump. He slammed the driver side door shut.

"It doesn't matter where she is. You don't need her. You can have me." She said with a smile bringing her hand up to Kody's face to caress him.

"What have you done with my wife, you sick bitch?" Kody hollered grabbing Kayla's hand from his face and squeezing it in his. Kayla winced in pain, her eyes widening. This was obviously not the reaction she expected from him.

"It wasn't my idea! I only did it for you! For us! I love you!" She cried out as he invaded her space. Kody grabbed her by her arms and pushed her up against the sedan that was parked next to his Maserati.

"Where is my wife! Answer me!" Kody screamed. Kayla was shaking. While she was freezing in the cold weather, she was also terrified by his reaction. She had never seen this side of Kody. He looked wild and out of his mind, as if he was possessed. When she fantasized about finally telling Kody about her true motives and feelings, she thought he would reciprocate.

"I wanna be your wife! Aurora was never right for you! You know that! We belong together! I did this for us! We need each other!" Kayla cried as she tried to put her hands on him again. She was looking for that cliché movie ending where the guy sweeps the girl off her feet and in a passionate kiss.

"You're fucking crazy! Where is Aurora? Where? Where? Where?" Kody yelled the question over and over again. Each time, he slammed her body against the car.

"I can't tell you! Please Kody! Please hold me!" Kayla sobbed as Kody backed away from her. He wanted to kill her. Never before did he have to use such restraint. Never before had he felt so crazed. He paced for a few seconds before grabbing his PDA cell from his pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Kayla whimpered as she tried to approach him again.

"Back the fuck up, you crazy bitch! I'd fucking kill you now if I didn't need to find out where Aurora is!" He screamed after he dialed. His PDA was to his ear as he pointed at her to back up.

"Yeah, I've got one of my wife's abductors here. I need you to send police out here. You've got my location, good." Kody said through gritted teeth. He didn't dare take his eyes off Kayla. She looked pathetic. Two dark streams of mascara ran down her face as she stood there with her arms out to him.

"Kody? No, please!" Kayla cried moving forward again.

"Don't touch me! There is nothing between us, Kayla! Aurora and the baby are my world! You better pray that I find them safe! If I lose them than I'm going to slaughter you! That's a fucking promise!" Kody screamed.

"Aurora is nothing! What we have is real! With her out of the way, we can have a new beginning!" Kayla whined.

"Did you hear what I just said? How can I make this any clearer to you? I fucking hate you! I want my wife back! I love Aurora!" Kody yelled applying his hands to her throat. He pushed her back against the car and began to squeeze. Kayla's eyes widened as she tried to gasp for air.

"Why would you hurt my family? What did my unborn son ever do to you? Huh?" Kody muttered as he squeezed with all his might. It was all coming to a head. All his frustration and anger for allowing his wife to be taken from him, having to go on for days hoping she was still alive, it was all seeping out as he tightened his grasp on Kayla Haas' neck.

Kayla's eyes glazed over as they looked like they were ready to pop out of her head. Her face started to turn blue before Kody released his grasp on her throat. She began to cough and gag violently as he used his right fist to punch the sedan's car door. He hit it with such force that it cracked the plastic. Fortunately for him, it was a lower end car whose doors were made of a sturdy plastic instead of metal or else Kody would have broken his hand. The shrill sound of sirens was heard in the distance as Kayla sank to the floor coughing and crying.

"Would you like some coffee, Mr. Angle?" One of the FBI agents asked. Kody shook his head and leaned back in the chair, folding his arms as he looked straight ahead. His right hand was killing him while he sat at Police Headquarters with his in-laws. They arrived shortly after he did after hearing that Kayla was arrested. They watched through the one sided viewing window as Kayla was being interrogated by two agents.

"It's going to be okay. She's going to talk. We'll find out where Aurora is." Paul whispered, reassuring his wife and himself that the nightmare was almost over.

"Miss Haas, where is Aurora Angle?"

"I can't say! He'd be so mad at me! He's been planning to take down WWE for over twenty years!" Kayla cried as she put her face in her hands. This was exactly what her partner in crime didn't want to have happen. It was supposed to be a simple operation but it was her feelings for Kody that complicated it.

"Well you better start talking, Miss Haas. Time is of the essence for finding Mrs. Angle. Being pregnant, her health and well being is very important." One of the agents said.

"Let's put it this way. If we find Aurora dead, you are looking at being charged with not one but two counts of murder: Mrs. Angle's and her unborn child. You'd be spending the rest of your life in prison or possibly face a death sentence." The second agent said opening the case folder on the table.

"Oh my God, but it wasn't my plan! He asked me to help him!" Kayla whined.

"Who is he? What's his name?" One of the agents quickly replied.

"I don't know his name! I swear! He never told me!"

"Right, you decided to help this individual without even knowing his name? You want to start telling us the truth?" The second agent asked, standing up from his seat.

"It's true! He approached me and told me he was involved with the business a long time ago! Before I was even born! He said he couldn't stand the McMahon family and that they let him go because they didn't like his creative direction! When he told me that he wanted kidnap Aurora from Kody…I thought it would be a great opportunity to break them up so I could have Kody for myself. You don't know what it's like when the man you love is with someone else…" Kayla muttered as she wiped her eyes.

Stephanie quickly got up from her chair and walked to the window. Paul did the same. Steph had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was an eerie feeling, like maybe she was close to figuring out who did this to her daughter. Kayla bringing up the fact that the guy had been a disgruntled employee really struck a chord. She then turned to one of the nearby officers.

"Can I talk with her?" She blurted out moving toward the door to the interrogation room.

The officers looked at each other before signally one of the agents to come outside the room to decide if Stephanie should be allowed to talk to Kayla. They decided she should be able to since it appeared the suspect was a former employee of hers. Aurora's health depended on them finding her as soon as possible.

"Kayla, this is very important that you help us…Aurora is my little girl. I would die if anything happened to her…I need you to describe to me what he looks like." Stephanie said with a pleading look. She was praying that Kayla would cooperate. Kayla Haas stirred in her chair. She was obviously uncomfortable and didn't want to divulge any information. It took a moment before she spoke in a soft mutter.

"He's really fat…Has a New York accent...I think he's from New York, he always wears a Yankee baseball cap and has a greasy ponytail hanging out the back of it. He really gave me the creeps when I first met him but I wanted to have Kody so I agreed to help him."

"So what do the letters C and M stand for?" One of the agents asked.

"They're the first letters of a wrestler's name." Kayla told them.

"ECW's CM Punk…ECW…Paul Heyman." Steph muttered as if it were a puzzle she just happened to solve.

Her eyes widened. The whole room began to spin as the image of Paul E. Heyman flashed in her mind. Of course, it all made sense now. Heyman had the motive for wanting World Wrestling Entertainment to cease to exist. She had always been at odds with him about the direction of the company. It was when Vince took Heyman's precious ECW and put it back on network TV for a profit that she and Heyman really came to blows. She had begged her father to fire him. Steph looked over at the agents who began flipping through the transcripts of words the capturer had said.

"Extreme consequences, extreme measures… No Stephanie, you listen to me. We've never seen eye to eye. I could care less about the McMahon name. I was never afraid of your family or that bastard Eric Bischoff. I stood up to you then and I'll do it now. You people tore out my soul. I have incomplete because of you. I expect to be compensated. I want to rip out the heart of World Wrestling Entertainment. I want RAW and SmackDown to be a distant memory in the minds of the pro wrestling fans. No more live events, no more fanfares. I want your company in the ground. As soon as RAW and SmackDown are officially canceled as well as all house shows that go along with those programs. I'm stripping your company of its substance, leaving it with a sole shriveled entity that will rise from the ashes and once again dominate the face of wrestling." One of the agents read aloud from the transcripts of the capturer's dialogue when he called each time.

A chill ran down Stephanie's spine has she heard the words being spoken aloud. It was now blatantly clear that it was Paul Heyman speaking to her. He had sought revenge but taking from her what Steph held so dear…Her daughter. They had to find Aurora. Heyman was a devious man who could be capable of anything. Aurora and the baby's life depended on how quickly they could be saved. Would Aurora be returned to them alive or was it too late?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All the events and character description taken place in this story is COMPLETELY FICTION. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are copy written to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story. It should be viewed only as entertainment.**

Chapter Thirteen

"This isn't your fault, do understand me?" Paul asked Kody, trying his best to get through to him. They were sitting in the police station lounge. After Kayla's accomplice was revealed to be Paul Heyman, the young woman clammed up. Perhaps she was finally realizing that Kody wanted nothing to do with her. Maybe she now realized the mistake she had made letting on that she was involved in Aurora's kidnapping.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's my fault. Heyman was on my father's payroll. I don't know why I didn't think of him sooner, especially since I really despised him when he worked for us. God I hope my little girl is okay." Stephanie muttered through tears before bringing a tissue to her face.

"Come on, trying to own the blame of Aurora being taken isn't going to help us get her back. We should keep our focus on Paul Heyman; he is the one who is at fault." Paul reminded them.

In the mist of this possible family tragedy, it was easy to get wrapped up in his own selfish emotions. After all, Aurora Rose was his precious daughter. Ever since the day she was born, he had sworn to protect her from the evils of this world. He hadn't been able to. Levesque felt somewhat hypocritical when he told his son-in-law not to blame himself. The truth was he and Kody were in the same boat. Both had wanted more than anything in the world to protect Aurora and both had failed to do so.

"We are going to be all right. Aurora is going to be okay. Your son, my grandson, is going to be born two months from now. He will be healthy. Everything's going to be great." Paul said in a whisper as he patted Kody on the back.

He was speaking as if he had seen into the future. Like he was reassuring Kody that everything would work out and that Aurora and the baby would be returned to him. If only the future of his daughter and grandbaby was that certain. As the patriarch of the family, Paul felt it was his job to give the outward appearance of complete optimism, despite how worried he was inside.

"Kody, honey, are you okay? What happened to your hand?" Karen asked as her and Kurt walked up to where their son was seated in the police station lounge.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Kody muttered. He moved his hand away as his mom tried to touch the bandage. He had cut his knuckles on the broken plastic of the car when he punched it. He already wrote a check for the damages. It could have been worse. Kody could have smashed Kayla's face instead of the car.

"Have they found Aurora?" Kyra asked walking up to where her parents stood. She was followed by both Declan and AyyJay. The two guys had arrived at the station at the same time following Kyra there. Declan was dressed in a nicely pressed business suit as usual 

and Jones was sporting a blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and untucked with a pair of jeans.

"No, we don't know where Heyman is keeping her. He's disappeared. No one knows where he is and Kayla is not talking." Kody said in a low quiet voice.

"It's gotten out into the media. Kayla's involvement in Aurora's kidnapping. Heyman probably knows that we're close to catching him. He could give up and turn himself in." Kyra pointed out. She hoped that this would be the course of action he would take. Over the last two years, she had come to love Aurora like a sister instead of simply a sister-in-law.

"Or he could feel threatened by us getting close…and he could kill her." Kody muttered leaning forward. He placed his face in his hands.

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen." Declan whispered. He turned and looked at Kyra and then at AyyJay who was still standing on the other side of her.

AyyJay noticed that Declan was staring at him. He returned the stare. Jones could tell that McMahon was sizing him up. As if he was looking at his competition. Was this a competition? Jones wondered if Declan shared the admiration for Kyra has he did for her. It wouldn't surprise AyyJay Jones if the well bred proper rich boy from Greenwich had a thing for Kyra Angle.

"Now that I know that Kody is okay, I have to take off. I've got a live show tomorrow in Los Angeles that I'm maineventing. You all take care." Jones announced giving his right hand a wave.

"And you, I'll call you, okay?" AyyJay whispered to Kyra. She smiled and nodded. He took a deep breath and then slowly leaned forward toward her lips.

He stopped only an inch way. He was waiting for Kyra to advance as well. This was his way of seeing how interested in him she was. Her mouth slowly formed a smile before she met his mouth with hers. Their lips pressed firmly together. They're eyes were closed for the few seconds they kissed. When it was over, Kyra opened her eyes and smiled as Jones opened his and looked over at Declan. McMahon was shocked by the kiss that came out of nowhere.

"AyyJay Covell Jones…" Kyra whispered as she beamed. He was full of surprises. Miss Angle licked her lips and looked a little embarrassed while both her mother and father looked at her. McMahon frowned and AyyJay flashed a smirk before he walked away. Declan looked at Kyra and her reaction.

"Is this coffee old?" Kyra asked pointing to the coffee maker on the nearby table. After the awkwardness of kissing a hot guy in front of both her parents and brother, she was now doing her best to divert the attention to something else.

"No, it's fresh." Steph muttered before giving Kyra a weak smile.

"Do you want some coffee, little brother?" Kyra asked Kody after she poured herself some into a styrofoam cup.

"No thanks, I actually think I'm going to go home and get some sleep…or at least try to. I feel sick…" Kody replied as he slowly got to his feet.

"You're okay to drive?" Kurt asked his son when he saw him pull out the keys to his Maserati.

"Yeah…" Kody replied as he slowly put on his jacket. He was looking at his father while he spoke but his gaze was vacant. He looked like an empty shell, a lost little boy with the fear of losing it all. The family watched him slowly walk away. They were worried about him. Worried about what me might do facing the possibility of his wife and baby not being returned to him. Kyra put her coffee down and quickly followed after her brother. She stopped him halfway down the hall and pulled him into an embrace. After the hug, she walked out of the police station with him.

"Someone should go back to the house. I don't think it's a good idea to leave him by himself." Kurt explained looking over at his wife. Karen was just as uneasy about her son's demeanor as her husband was.

"Let's all go back to the house. The agents don't think Kayla is going to open up again today. I would like Steph to try and get some sleep." Paul interjected before Karen could volunteer to follow Kody back to the house.

"I can't sleep. Not with the knowledge that my little girl is in the hands of that monster Heyman." Steph replied in a raspy whisper. She was trying to hold back the tears. The thought of Paul Heyman making her daughter suffer mercilessly caused a dull aching pain in her stomach.

"Aren't you coming back in? It's cold out here." Declan pointed out with a kind smile. He had exited the police station and was now standing in the parking lot with Kyra.

"Are you going to keep following me everywhere?" Kyra quickly replied as she turned to face him. He chuckled when she came back with a question instead of an answer.

"Yeah I am. I thought you said that you and AyyJay Jones weren't dating." Declan said, fixing his tie as he studied Kyra.

"We aren't, at least not yet…Look, I don't know what we are right now and it's really none of your business." Kyra answered back, obviously a little miffed by Declan's interrogation into her personal life.



"You know, I really don't understand you, Kyra. At Aurora and Kody's wedding we really hit it off! You danced and flirted with me all night and now you're acting like you want nothing to do with me!" Declan hollered, he was finally getting to the root of his conflicted feelings about Kyra and expressing them.

"I told you! I talked to your aunt and my mom! They said that it wouldn't be right! Your cousin is married to my brother! We are in-laws! Yes, I find you attractive! Yes, we had a fun time at the wedding, but that's where it ends!" Kyra yelled back. She was sorry that she had to again reiterate why she couldn't date Declan but it was obvious that he needed to hear it again. He was looking at her with such intensity, his dark brown eyes focused on her face.

"AyyJay and I, we make sense. He's a handsome, sweet, caring guy. I have feelings for him. You and I-"

Kyra was cut off mid sentence as Declan planted his lips on hers. She was completely surprised as she first tried to push him away. McMahon pulled her into his arms so that she couldn't back out of it. Her voice muffled as she tried to say his name and get him to stop as he kissed her. He didn't let up. His kiss became more deep and passionate, so much so that Kyra began to enjoy it. The warm feeling of his tongue rubbing the inside of her mouth made her body quiver. Her right hand she placed on the back of his head, clawing her fingers in his dark brown hair while she began to enjoy it. She let out a small sigh, allowing herself to relax in his arms. Their lips parted and they both opened their eyes.

"After kissing me like that, I want you to tell me you feel nothing for me…" Declan whispered bringing his lips close to hers again as he spoke. Kyra's eyes widened. Her mouth gapped open in astonishment. She was shocked not only by him kissing her but also because she had enjoyed it. McMahon slowly stepped away from Kyra before walking back to the front entrance to the police station to meet up with his aunt and uncle.

Kyra was left alone outside in the cold. She was left confused as ever; now even more than before. It was clear to her that she was attracted to both AyyJay and Declan. Both guys wanted to be the main man in her life. Could this have come at a worse time? Her little brother was facing the worst crisis of his life and her parents were trying desperately to keep him from going over the edge. This wasn't the time for her to be complicating her love life. Jones and McMahon would have to wait for life to return to normal for the Angle family. Kyra couldn't deal with anymore chaos in her life right now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All the events and character description taken place in this story is COMPLETELY FICTION. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are copy written to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story. It should be viewed only as entertainment.**

Chapter Fourteen

Kody quietly shuffled into his home through the door that connected the garage to the rest of the house. Not a light was on in the house. It was completely quiet. With the flick of a light, Kody illuminated the kitchen. He stood leaning against the wall for a bit. He felt so alone. Walking into an empty house reminded him of when he was single. Other than the nights he brought a date back to his apartment, there was usually no one there to greet him.

It had all changed since he found his Aurora. He had a loving beautiful wife to come home to at the end of the week. Looking on at the empty spacious kitchen, Angle thought about how Aurora would run to greet him when he came home; the beautiful smile across her face as she ran full force into his arms. They would embrace in a passionate kiss and then he would pick her up and spin her around in his arms causing her to let out her infectious laugh. Her shiny brown hair would be all around his face as she would then shower him with more tender kisses. This had been what Kody would race home for. To be with the woman he loved more than anything. He had sometimes contemplated leaving TNA and exclusively working for WWE. He hated being away from her. Those few days would always feel like months. If only he knew that she would one day be forcefully ripped from his grasp. He could very well have lost her forever.

Though he and Aurora had only lived in their home for two years, Kody already had many cherished memories in the house. He could never forget the moment Aurora told him that she was pregnant. It happened right there in the kitchen. Kody had just come home from a TNA exclusive tour in Japan. He remembered her looking even more radiant and beautiful than when he had last seen her, if that was even possible. Aurora was beaming as she held his face in her hands before whispering to him that she had the most wonderful news.

"We're pregnant." Kody whispered aloud with a smile, mimicking the exact words his wife used to let him know about his impending fatherhood. Just like any expecting father, he had then placed his hands on Aurora's not yet large abdomen. Using his thumps, he caressed her stomach where their tiny unborn child lay. At that moment he had secretly hoped for a healthy son. A little boy that had a mixture of his and Aurora's looks, his athleticism, and her intelligence. Aurora on the other hand, just wanted a healthy baby. Knowing this, Kody never told his wife about his gender preference. He simply expressed his delight when he found out that their baby was indeed a boy…a son.

Was he wrong to hope for a son to carry on his name? He shouldn't have been particular about their baby's gender. Wasn't that like counting your chickens before they hatched? Yes, it was. Kody should have just hoped for a healthy child, regardless of whether it was a boy or girl. Maybe if he would have been grateful for the simple fact that God had blessed him and Aurora with a child, they would not have been taken from him. God was teaching him a lesson. That must be it. It was his fault that his pregnant wife was taken.



Kody felt that oh so familiar lump begin to form in his throat. The raw emotions of sadness and guilt began to overwhelm him. Quickly, Kody ran across the kitchen to one of the cabinets. He reached up and flung one of the cabinet doors open before pulling a glass down. With the tug of the kitchen faucet handle, he allowed his glass to fill with cold water. He was hoping for relief. Perhaps a drink of ice cold water could help him temporarily wash away his grief; swallowing it down to the depths of his stomach where it could no longer torture him.

Kody brought the glass to his mouth. He threw his head back, trying to quickly down the glass. Unsuccessful, he began to cough and gag, almost aspirating on the water. Angle convulsed slightly as he felt his gag reflex take over. Leaning over the kitchen sink, he felt the few bits of undigested food begin to rise in his throat. He retched and gagged while the little food he had in his system coated the sink. Angle moaned leaning into the running faucet. He was overcome by the waves of nausea. His eyes were closed as he felt the cold water wetting his face and hair.

"Shit…" Kody said in a grunt slowly raising his head from the sink.

He used his right hand to wipe the water from his face before cupping a small amount of water into his hand. He drank the water from his hand in order to rinse out his mouth. Kody then saw that the sink had been rinsed out by the running water. Angle jerked the faucet handle down shutting off the flow.

"Kody, are you okay, honey? Are you sick?" Karen asked. Her voice was full of concern for her son. She along with her husband and the Levesques had arrived and had entered the house through one of the open garage doors.

"Just leave me alone…I can't take it anymore…I need her back…I do." Kody said in a raspy whisper. The last few words he managed to mutter were not directed toward his mother. He was talking to himself.

Kurt and Karen looked at each other and then at the Levesques. Kody was obviously buckling under pressure. The prospect of losing his newly acquired family was more than the twenty-four year old could process. The Angles were impressed with how their son had been able to keep it together for this long.

"The phone is blinking. I think there's a message on it." Paul pointed out. He had seen out of the corner of his eye the flashing red light on the base of the kitchen phone indicated a voice message. Kody didn't reply, he was still leaning over the sink.

"We should play the message. It could be about Aurora." Stephanie replied. The message provided a glimmer of hope of a lead to find her daughter. Steph quickly walked across the kitchen to where the cordless phone was located. She pressed the button signaling the electronic voice to play.



"You have one new message recorded today at 3:24 PM from caller Pittsburgh Mercy Health System…"

"Good afternoon, I'm calling to notify Aurora Angle that her November 10th 3D ultrasound has been processed and was sent via webmail. If there are any questions or concerns you may send a video reply or call us back at 412-325-5847. Thank you and have a great day." A young woman said trying to sound professional.

"Ultrasound?" Paul asked once the message ended.

"Aurora requested a 3D recording of the baby at the last check up a week before she was taken. I was at an Impact! show at the time. They told Aurora that it would take a few weeks to process because she wanted it in 3D instead of the traditional 2D." Kody muttered finally standing up straight.

"Where are you going to access it?" Steph asked her son-in-law as she watched him slowly walk across the spacious kitchen. She knew without question that she wanted to see her grandson.

Kody didn't answer her question. He walked into his living room plopping down on one of his couches. The family followed him. No one said anything. They were simply watching his actions. He waited a moment before grabbing his supreme definition TV remote from the coffee table in front of him. With a few quick pressing of buttons, he pulled up the ultrasound media file.

"Oh look at him!" Stephanie exclaimed, her eyes tearing up when she saw her grandchild in full 3D on the plasma screen.

The male fetus' arms and legs moved frequently while his little heart beat steadily. The unborn baby was vital and full of life in the womb. The family crowded the couch Kody sat on that was directly centered a few feet from the TV.

"What a beautiful baby boy! Oh he's precious!" Karen said aloud completely in awe while watching her son's child on the screen.

"He's perfect…He's beautiful just like Aurora..." Kody muttered through tears; his eyes studying the footage of his baby.

The little living breathing creature on the screen was his child; his flesh and blood. Kody wished he could have been there with Aurora for the actual ultrasound. He usually came with her to all the monthly check ups. The loved seeing his baby on the screen, hearing his heart beat, and holding his wife's hand. As corny as it sounded, Kody loved the experience of becoming a parent just as much as Aurora did.

Kody felt his PDA cell phone begin to vibrate in the back pocket of his dress pants. He took a few seconds to gain his composure before reaching back for his cell phone. Angle 

didn't want to answer his phone sounding upset. It could be anyone calling him: Jarrett, Dixie, AyyJay, he didn't want to seem vulnerable.

"Yeah?" Kody said into his cell after hitting the talk button. He held it to his ear as he kept his eyes fixed on the plasma screen. He was still memorized watching his unborn son, Michael Steven.

"Hi Mr. Angle, this is Agent Garrison, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but Kayla Haas had to be transported to the local hospital. She tried to physically harm herself and had to be restrained. I don't see her cooperating any further at this time."

"Fuck that. I'll make her cooperate. This is my wife and baby's life we're talking about. I mean, who is the victim here, my wife and baby or Kayla Haas? I want to come down to the hospital and have a chat with her!" Kody said with force causing the family to turn their attention to his phone call. They looked worried by the tone of his voice. It couldn't be good news.

"I'm sorry Mr. Angle. We can't allow that. Miss Haas has had a psychotic episode and is in a very fragile mental state. We fear that any contact with you could very well send her over the edge. Why don't you come back to headquarters tomorrow morning? By that time we may have some new leads on Paul Heyman's whereabouts. Don't worry, this set back doesn't mean we won't get your wife back. You rest up." Agent Garrison said giving Kody his best pep talk.

"Yeah…goodbye." Kody muttered before ending the call. He tossed his PDA onto the coffee table. He was filled with frustration; overwhelmed by the fear that the nightmare would never be over; worrying that he would never see Aurora alive again.

Kody placed his hands spread out over his sweaty face. He was getting choked up again but he didn't want his family to see it. He was tired of showing his emotional weakness. The space in between his fingers allowed him to look out at the flat screen. He couldn't help but wonder if that was the last of his little boy he would ever see.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All the events and character description taken place in this story is COMPLETELY FICTION. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are copy written to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story. It should be viewed only as entertainment.**

Chapter Fifteen

"New shocking developments have been made in the Angle abduction case. The Pittsburgh Police Department just made a statement to the press naming Paul Heyman the prime suspect in Aurora Angle's abduction. Police stated that it was Kayla Haas' testimony while in custody that brought forward the new information. Haas is said to be involved in the crime as well however she has been hospitalized for mental instability. Paul Heyman's whereabouts is still unknown at this time. Viewers with any information on this crime please contact our local crime stoppers unit at 412-342-9765."

"I knew that little slit couldn't keep her mouth shut! All my carefully laid plans ruined!" Heyman screamed pushing over the small TV. It hit the ground with a crash breaking into pieces as a few electrical sparks flew out.

Aurora cried softly while she lay shaking and handcuffed to the metal framed bed. The cut on her neck was scabbing over, the dried blood made it look worse than it really was. Heyman had known exactly what he was doing. He didn't make the cut too deep in fear of slitting her throat while filming his last video message to Angle. Aurora had stopped begging for her and her child's life. She was so weak from the lack of food and water that she could only whimper.

"You're just like your mother. You McMahon-Levesques interfere with every single one of my visions! You destroy dreams to better yourself, your business!" Heyman yelled as he leaned over Aurora, grabbing her face with his hand. He squeezed her cheeks causing her lips to pucker. She moaned in pain.

"There's no going back now! My cover is blown! World Wrestling Entertainment is still intact! My life, my dream, is dead and it's your fault!" Heyman screamed causing saliva to fly out of his mouth and onto Aurora's face as he yelled at her.

Paul Heyman rummaged through his back pocket and pulled out the key to the handcuffs. He undid them quickly and threw them aside. Aurora's hands quickly went to pregnant stomach. Even though she was almost completely out of it, her maternal instincts to protect her child never left her. She began to breathe erratically when she felt the cold metal blade of the knife pressed against her throat.

"One stroke of the hand and I can end not just your life but your precious unborn baby's as well. It's amazing how the mother and child's life are so carefully entwined with each other. Like a parasite and its host…"

"Please…don't…" Aurora muttered. Her hands trembled as they lay stretched out over where she felt her baby kicking her.

Heyman smiled as he moved his thumb up and down the handle of the blade while holding it to the soft skin. He was overcome with a feeling of power. Aurora Angle and her unborn child's fate rested solely on him and the knife in his hand.

"No, I've got a better idea to deal with you." Heyman said grabbing the handcuffs from the ground. He slapped the metal cuffs back on her wrists looping the chain of the handcuffs over the metal frame of the bed. She was again cuffed to the bed frame with nowhere to go.

"What are you guys doing to find my wife?" Kody asked after sitting down in one of the conference room down at headquarters.

"Everything we can, Mr. Angle. We've tracked Heyman's credit card records and there haven't been any purchases at all; nothing to tell us where he is. Since we released the new information to the media, we can hope that someone will call in with a tip." An agent explained sitting across from Kody.

"So that's it? I'm just supposed to sit here and wait for someone to call in with a tip? Just sit here while that shit bag is free to murder my wife and unborn son? I guarantee you that he's in the area with her! My mother-in-law is certain of it too. She knows Heyman from their past business relationship…"

"I understand your frustration. The important thing is not to give up hope." The agent whispered leaning forward so that Kody could hear him. Kody's head was in his hands.

"It's so hard …Knowing that by each passing minute, the chances of me getting her and the baby back safe are dwindling…I'd give anything to have her back safe…Please God, help my wife and unborn baby…" Kody muttered as a single tear fell from his eye. He firmly had his fingers clasped together with his knuckles pressed up against his forehead.

"Do we have any leads? Any at all?" Paul asked as he and Stephanie entered the conference room. Steph took a seat right next to her emotional son-in-law and Paul sat next to her.

"No Paul, the FBI just wants us to sit on our asses and do nothing to save Aurora. This passive bullshit approach is getting really old really quick." Kody muttered wiping his eyes with his hand.

"There must be something that can be done. You couldn't have investigated every possible lead. Please, Aurora's gone for weeks now. This is my daughter, my baby girl who is pregnant with my first grandchild. Please help her." Steph pleaded through tears.

"Mrs. Levesque, I swear to you, the Federal Bureau of Investigation is doing all it can to get your daughter back. If there was anything that I could do-"

"Do it, do anything. I'm going to go crazy if I spend another day just sitting in this building! Now I will pay any amount of money! Whatever it takes for you FBI agents to get off your ass and find my child!" Steph yelled. She was becoming hysterical. Both 

Kody and Paul were in shock by her over emotional outburst that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Agent Anderson, could you step outside for a minute. It's urgent." One of the agents said popping his head into the room.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." The agent said getting up from his seat. Stephanie was still upset. She looked over at Paul wanting his thoughts on how the agents were handling the case. She wanted to know if her husband was just as frustrated as she was.

"What do you think is going on?" Kody quickly asked after seeing the way the two agents were talking out in the hall. He and the Levesques could see the two agents talking in hall through square glass window in door.

"I don't know, whatever it is, I don't think it's good news." Paul replied watching the reaction of Agent Anderson as his coworker talked nonstop.

"Oh shit, I think their talking about Aurora." Stephanie announced when she saw the agents turn and look back into the conference room. "I have a bad feeling, Paul. I don't think our baby girl is okay!"

Stephanie's voice cracked while she spoke. The look on the faces of the agents as they looked into the conference room made her feel like her worst fear in the world was begin realized.

"We've got news…" Agent Anderson began as he walked back into the conference room with his partner.

"What is it? Have you found Aurora? Is she okay?" Kody asked. He wanted the agents to tell him everything right then and there. The sooner he could get to his wife, the better.

"A report just came in from downtown Pittsburgh. There were reports of a gunshot fired from an old warehouse on the edge of the city. The previous owner called in with the lead. He explained that he sold the warehouse to a man who fit the description of Paul Heyman a month or so ago. It was a cash transaction, which would explain why we didn't pick up on this sooner. The guy lives just across the street from the location of the warehouse. He heard the gunshot and that it sounded like a small caliber handgun."

"A gunshot? Was Aurora shot?! Did you go in it? Where's Heyman" Stephanie yelled. Her outburst this time was that of fear. The thought of her daughter lying dead in a dirty warehouse made Steph feel as if her world just might come to an end.

"We don't know yet. In a situation like this we must operate with the most caution. We know that there is a firearm in the building. In just a few minutes we will go to the location with sufficient backup and surround the building. From there we can take the appropriate course of action." The other officer explained.

"Oh my God my daughter could be dead!" Stephanie cried as she quickly turned to Paul and buried her head in his chest.

"We do not know that for certain. We won't know what's going on in there until we physically enter the building. The important thing is to stay positive. If we act fast, there is a chance that your daughter can make it out of this." Agent Anderson explained in a calm voice.

"What are we sitting here for? Let's go! My wife could be bleeding out while you guys follow your FBI protocol! I don't need back up! I can take care of Paul Heyman!" Kody yelled. He shook with anger. His eyes were filled with tears. Just like his mother-in-law, the thought of his wife with a serious gunshot wound lying on the floor bleeding out was enough to make him lose it.

"Mr. Angle please, you have to calm down!" The other agent demanded. He was reacting to Kody throwing one of the conference chairs across the room. This kind of violent outburst made the agent think about restraining Angle.

"Save it for Heyman, Kody. We're going to rip him apart…You and me." Paul muttered in anger as he hugged his sobbing wife.

Paul's words allowed Kody to regain his composure. Paul was right. He needed to save his anger, hate, and aggression for the one man who deserved it, Paul Heyman. All that Kody could think about was a gunshot. Did a single fire of a gun end the life of his wife and unborn child? Were the FBI and Aurora's family really too late to save her? They would know in the several minutes it took to reach the warehouse. Whether it was good or bad news for the Levesque-Angle family, this nightmarish hell in finding Aurora was finally going to be over.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All the events and character description taken place in this story is COMPLETELY FICTION. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are copy written to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story. It should be viewed only as entertainment.**

Chapter Sixteen

A large caravan of police cars drove down the streets of Pittsburgh with their sirens blaring. Kody and his in-laws sat in the back of the middle car. All the other cars cleared the way the drivers intrigued by the huge police turn out.

"Are we almost there?" Kody asked. He was fidgeting nervously while sitting between his wife's parents. Paul was just as unnerved. For the first time in years he started biting his short finger nails.

"Yeah, we're only a block away." The officer who was driving replied.

"Can you go any faster?" Stephanie asked not taking her eyes away from the window. She was doing her best to try and divert her attention from the overwhelming worry. Nothing was working. No amount of large buildings or number of faces on the sidewalk would allow her to forget for a single second where she was going.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Levesque we are going as fast as we safely can. We will be there momentarily." The other officer responded.

"Officers we have a situation, I repeat, we have a situation. There is a great amount of smoke coming from the building in question. The firefighting unit has been dispatched and will arrive as soon as possible."

"Is the building on fire?" Steph asked looking forward at the two officers up front. The police radio announcement only magnified her fears.

"Yeah, look at all that smoke. The guys on the scene were right to ask for a fire fighting unit." The passenger officer commented as the caravan finally pulled up in front of the empty warehouse.

"Jesus, Aurora!" Kody yelled as he quickly leaned over Steph to open the door to the police car. Before Stephanie could even get out so he could, Angle was already climbing out.

"Mr. Angle, hey, please stay calm! The firefighters are on their way!" The cops said as they tried to hold Kody back from approaching the warehouse that was now visibly on fire.

"The hell with waiting for the firefighters, my daughter is in that burning warehouse! She could still be alive!" Paul screamed as he got out from the other side of the car with Stephanie.

"Oh my God! Aurora's in there! Please do something! Please!" Stephanie cried watching the smoke billow from the warehouse. Just like Kody, Steph attempted to run toward the building but was stopped by another police officer.

"This is bullshit! My pregnant daughter could be dying of asphyxiation while we stand around waiting for the firefighting unit to arrive! Screw that! I'm going in to save her!" Paul announced after slamming the car door shut.

The officers all quick tried to restrain Levesque as he tried running full force toward the burning warehouse. More of the police officers from the caravan ran to help hold Paul back.

"Mr. Levesque, if you went in there you would be putting yourself in danger. That warehouse could collapse at any time. Let the professionals handle this."

Kody's eyes shifted back and forth between the burning building and his father-in-law's struggle with the officers. The smell of the burning ash stuck in his sinuses. Angle's whole life was in that burning building. He had found Aurora's location finally but just like before, she was slipping right through his fingers and there was nothing he could do about it. He had to wait for the firefighters. Or did he?

"Aurora!" Kody screamed as he bolted for the warehouse before any of the officers could stop him.

"Mr. Angle, get back here! Step away from the building!"

Angle didn't hesitate for a second despite the police demanding him to not proceed. With three swift hard kicks to the metal door, it busted open unleashing a cloud of smoke. Kody coughed a few times before placing his clothed arm over his nose in a weak attempt to shield himself from smoke inhalation as he entered the warehouse.

"Aurora, where are you? Baby, I'm going to get you out of here! I need to know where you are!" Kody yelled between coughs. He moved quickly and carefully navigating through the heated haze of smoke.

If there was any chance of finding his pregnant wife alive, he was going to have to find her fast. Other than the obvious danger of fire, the excessive amount of smoke was not only a danger to Aurora but their unborn child as well. But what if that gunshot ended their lives? Kody was terrified that Aurora was dead. There was no answer from her when he screamed her name. He wouldn't give up on her though. He couldn't. Kody had everything to lose in this burning warehouse.

"Aurora!" Kody screamed again at the top of his lungs.

The fire was so hot that Kody almost couldn't stand being in the warehouse. The flames were rising with each passing second as he moved as fast as he could further into the building. It was when he caught sight of a stairwell that he heard metal clanking coming from the lower floor.



"Rora?" He said as he began to descend the stairs.

When Kody reached the basement floor he saw Aurora lying on the metal framed bed handcuffed. She still had a piece of duck tape over her eyes. She was wheezing and coughing in the smoke filled room. Several blood splatters were across her body. Was it her blood? Angle's question was quickly answered when he saw the portly body lying on the ground a foot away from Aurora. It looked like Heyman had blown himself away after setting the warehouse on fire.

"Aurora, baby, I'm here!" Kody exclaimed when he ran up to her. He quickly grabbed hold of the silver duck tape that was on her eyes. Luckily, the heat had softened the adhesive because it peeled right off. Aurora squinted looking up at her husband.

"Kody?" She whispered hoarsely. She was wondering if she was hallucinating this. The past weeks all she thought about was Kody coming to her rescue. Now here he was looking over her.

"It's me baby. I love you. I'm going to get you out of here." Kody reassured her as he grabbed hold of one of the handcuffs and tugged causing his wife to wince in pain. The cuffs were hot from the rising heat in the basement.

"He has the key…" Aurora muttered before she began to cough and hack more.

Kody quickly went over to where Heyman's body lay face down on the concrete floor. He used his foot to roll the dead body over onto its back. Angle was disgusted by the amount of blood around the body. He gagged at what he saw. The sight of the huge chunk of flesh and brain missing from Heyman's head made him sick to his stomach. Still, Kody fought through it. He had to save his wife so there was no time to get sick.

Angle quickly reached into the chest pocket of Heyman's jacket. Nothing, it was empty. Where was the key? Kody told himself not to panic. His eyes scanned the body up and down finally resting on the jean pockets. Rifling through both, he found the small metal handcuff key in Heyman's right pocket.

"Is the baby okay?" Kody asked as he unlocked the handcuffs as quickly as he could.

"Yeah, I think so. I can feel him." Aurora replied weakly as she felt Kody free her hands and feet from the hot metal.

"Come on baby, let's get out of here." He muttered as he strained to pick up his pregnant wife.

Kody stumbled a little after he lifted his wife into his arms. Aurora had the wherewithal to put one of her arms around Kody's neck. His forearm was holding her thighs as his right arm held her back. Slowly he struggled to carry her up the flight of stairs. It wasn't 

so much the weight of his pregnant wife but the smoke not allowing him to get the proper breath of air he needed.

"Where is he? He's been in there for a while." Stephanie commented as she stood with Paul observing the burning building. The smoke was filling the sky above.

"I should have tried harder to sneak in there with him. There's no chance in hell now I can get in there with all the fire fighters surrounding the place."

"Do you think he found her?" Steph asked.

"I don't know. I hope he gets out of there soon, that building looks like it's going to collapse." Paul replied watching the firefighters doing their best to put of the fire.

"Oh my God, look!" Stephanie exclaimed when she saw Kody slowly stumble from the building. He and Aurora were both covered in ashes from the fire. Angle was barely able to carry his wife any further. Emergency Medical Technicians ran to the aid of Aurora who was barely conscious.

"Is she okay?" Steph asked after racing to her daughter's side as she was being placed on an ambulance stretcher.

"She has smoke inhalation. We're going to give her some O2. Her color is off." One of the female team members told Stephanie.

"Oh Kody, I'm so glad you went in after her! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have found her alive!" Steph said taking her son-in-law into her arms for an embrace. Kody was still coughing a bit while he looked on at his wife who was being wheeled into the ambulance.

It was decided that Kody and Stephanie would ride in the ambulance with Aurora and Paul would follow them to the hospital in the back of one of the squad cars. Aurora's eyes kept looking back and forth between her mother and her husband. It was the first time in weeks that she felt completely safe again. The oxygen flow gave her the clean air that her body had desperately needed in the burning building.

"I love you Rora." Kody whispered as he caressed Aurora's left hand in his; his thump going over her exquisite diamond wedding ring. He was amazed that Heyman didn't take it from her. That ring had cost Kody quite a bit when he was just starting out in TNA. Aurora was worth it. It felt so good to have his wife's hand in his. His was gentle, not wanting to bump the IV needle in her hand. With his free hand Kody felt her pregnant abdomen while Stephanie held Aurora's right hand.

"Can you feel the baby, Aurora?" Stephanie asked placing her free hand on over extended abdomen as well wanting to feel her grandson kick.



"I think he's okay. I'm starving. I haven't eaten a decent meal in forever…" Aurora muttered watching the medic set up a bag of fluids for her IV.

"We'll get you whatever you want once we get to the hospital. Don't you worry sweetheart. I'm going to take care of you." Kody whispered reassuring his wife before giving her hand a kiss.

Stephanie smiled as she watched her daughter interact with her husband. She was so relieved that Aurora and the baby were alive. Life was going to go on. Her family and her business were intact. The Levesque-Angle family was blessed.

"Mrs. Angle is in very good shape all things considered. The only thing that worries me is the fact that she is extremely dehydrated. When we first hooked up the fetal monitor, the baby's heart rate was abnormally slow but since we've been giving her fluids through the IV, the heartbeat seems to be at the rate it needs to be." The doctor said after walking into Aurora's hospital room.

"So my baby is okay, right? I was so afraid for him." Aurora said placing her hand on Kody's as it rested on her abdomen.

"He's fine. It's really quite amazing that you didn't go into premature labor during your captivity. Stressful situations are almost always sure to be about labor. We need to keep you overnight for observation. Can we get you something light to eat? We have some fresh fruit."

"That sounds great. Thank you." Aurora muttered. Kody was sitting in a chair right next to Aurora's hospital bed; his hand brushing her hair away from her face. He couldn't stop touching her. It seemed like forever that he was without her. Kody was being reacquainted with everything that he missed: her soft brown hair, her flawless skin, her kiss. Part of him didn't want to leave her side for even a moment. He never verbalized it but Kody was still afraid at the thought of losing his wife again.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, sweetheart. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure you're never taken from me again. I'm going to keep you and our baby safe." Kody whispered before giving Aurora a kiss on the forehead and then the lips.

"I was so afraid. Being chained up in complete darkness for days, having that sick asshole touch and threaten me. There were times I thought he was going to kill me." Aurora cried. The moment she got emotional, both her mother and father rushed to her side.

"You're safe now. There's nothing to worry about." Paul reassured his daughter as Steph embraced her. The mother-daughter hug lasted for a full minute. Stephanie was so thankful to have her daughter back safe and Aurora was happy to be back where she belonged…With her family.

"You were so strong, Rora. You're going to be a perfect mother to our baby boy." Kody told his wife as soon as Steph and Aurora stopped hugging.

"I was only able to be strong because I knew deep in my heart that you would come for me. You're my guy, Kody. My knight in shining armor that saved me and our unborn child from the burning hell I had been left in." Aurora whispered threw her tears as she touched her husband's face.

"Here's your fresh fruit, Mrs. Angle."

An orderly entered the room with her tray of food. Aurora smiled watching as the food was placed on the tray in front of her. She sat up a bit more and licked her lips. The fruit looked delicious. She was so hungry.

"Let me help you with that, sweetheart." Kody whispered sweetly as he stabbed a small piece of fruit with a fork and held it out for her to bite. She had been through so much that he wasn't sure if she could feed herself. Her and the baby needed nourishment.

"Mmm, that's so good." Aurora commented after taking the juicy cantaloupe into her mouth. Never before had food tasted so good.

"This reminds me of the morning after our first night we spent together." Kody whispered as he fed his wife another chunk of fruit.

"That was great…" Aurora replied. She couldn't forget the first time she made love with Kody. How could she forget the best sex of her life even in her time of emotional upheaval? She remembered how romantic Kody had been hand feeding her fresh fruit with breakfast. The kisses tasted so good when they were mixed with the fruit juices.

"Was there any sign of Heyman in that building, Kody?" Paul asked changing the subject that made him feel a bit awkward.

Paul hadn't forgotten about the diabolical madman who had kidnapped his daughter. Levesque only wished that he could get his hands on Paul Heyman. Never before did he want to do such physical harm to another human being.

"He blew his brains out…That must have been the gunshot that guy heard. He set the place ablaze and then shot himself." Kody explained.

"He thought about killing me. He had a knife at my throat. I was so terrified…" Aurora cried.

"I always knew Heyman was a coward. He knew that there was no clean escape for him." Stephanie pointed out.



Paul and Stephanie stayed at the hospital up until the end of visiting hours. It had been decided that without question, Kody was going to stay with his wife over night at the hospital. He couldn't imagine leaving her side after what she had been through and he didn't want to.

"Are you okay? You look really uncomfortable." Aurora said softly looking over at Kody who was trying to get some rest while lying on cot the hospital provided.

"Ugh, I am. This cot is so damn stiff and I can't sleep with the light on." Kody replied as he quickly got up and switched off the hospital room light.

"No! Turn the light back on! Turn it back on! Please!" Aurora screamed causing Kody to almost jump out of his skin. He quickly flicked the switch to once again illuminate the room. Aurora was rocking back and forth as tears streamed down her face.

"Being in the dark reminds me of that place…Please don't make me go back to that place…" She muttered before sobbing.

"Oh baby, come here. I won't let you go back to that place. I'm here with you." Kody whispered softly as he sat down on the bed next to her. He used his muscular arms to cuddle her.

Kody had assumed that his wife had made it out of her time in captivity both physically and emotionally unharmed. How could he have been so unrealistic? Of course Aurora was going to have some post trauma. He could only begin to imagine what she went through those weeks where she was cut off from him as well as the rest of the world. When she was chained up like an animal and made to plead for her life as well as their child's.

"Oh Kody, I know it's over but I'm still so afraid of being in the dark. I'm sorry." Aurora muttered in a whimper.

"There's nothing to be sorry about sweetheart. You've been through so much of course you're going to be a little scared for a while. We'll get through it though. One day this will all be like a bad dream. Our son is going to be born in a month. You're in the eighth month of pregnancy. Christmas is in a couple of weeks. I got my Christmas gift early. I got you and our baby back. There's no greater gift than that." Kody whispered before giving Aurora a kiss on the lips.

"You're right. We can get through this eventually. Our baby is coming into the world next month. It's going to be a whole new year, a fresh start for us. We're going to be a family." Aurora whispered back as she felt her husband wipe her tears away with his hand.



Kody moved closer to Aurora so that he was now fully on the hospital bed too. Slowly, they laid down together. It was a single bed so they were right on top of each other, which is exactly what they wanted. It had felt like forever since they cuddled together.

"We already are a family…" Kody said as he took Aurora's hand in his and placed them both on her pregnant abdomen to feel their child kicking beneath them. Aurora smiled brightly before she met Kody's lips with hers. Kody and Aurora Angle were finally in each other's arms with their child safely cradled between them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All the events and character description taken place in this story is COMPLETELY FICTION. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are copy written to their respective owners. No profit is being made from this story. It should be viewed only as entertainment.**

Chapter Seventeen

_One Month Later…_

"Oh my God, here comes another one!" Aurora shrieked squeezing Kody's hand as hard as she could. She through her head back and winced as a painful contraction ripped through her body.

Kody looked over at Stephanie who was standing on the other side of the hospital bed. He was looking for direction from her on how he should comfort his wife who was going through a considerable amount of pain.

"It's okay Aurora. The doctor will be coming in any minute to give you your epidural patch." Steph assured her daughter.

Aurora had wanted her mother to be in the delivery room for the birth of her first child. Stephanie of course was thrilled with the idea. Steph and Paul were visiting for a long weekend when Aurora went into labor. Kody had driven them to the hospital late last night in his Escalade. It was now going on six hours and the doctor was going to be checking how many centimeters dilated Aurora was so she could apply the epidural patch.

"Okay, let's see how far along we are." The female gynecologist announced as she approached the foot of Aurora's bed and began to examine her.

"She's really having a lot of pain. When can we give her the epidural?" Kody asked. He was a bit upset watching his wife suffer.

"Yeah, when can I have it? Please say right now!" Aurora whined before letting out a painful moan as she squeezed both her husband and Mom's hand as hard as she could.

"Okay, it feels like we are at seven centimeters dilated. We can administer the patch."

"Oh yes, thank God!" Aurora exclaimed watching the doctor peel the patch off from its plastic wrapping.

She was instructed to lean forward to expose her lower back. Aurora couldn't wait to be relieved of her contraction pains. Never before had she experienced such a sharp mind numbing pain. Thank God for modern medicine. Aurora had already suffered enough. Stephanie couldn't begin to imagine the torture and metal distress her daughter endured at the hands of that madman. Steph tried not think about it; forcing herself to enjoy this moment: the birth of her first grandbaby.

"No more long needles in the spine. You are so lucky, sweetie." Steph commented recalling the days where the epidural was given via a long needle right into the lower back. Now it was completely painless.

"Okay, it should start working in a few moments." The female doctor told Aurora after she put the sticker patch on her lower back as she winced from an excruciating contraction.

"Just try and relax, baby. The pain will be gone soon. I love you so much." Kody whispered giving Aurora gentle kisses on her cheek.

"Ah! The contractions are getting closer together! Ah!" Aurora muttered through gritted teeth.

"Hang in there, sweetheart. The medicine will do its job." Stephanie reassured while her daughter rived in pain.

And then, just as quickly the painful contractions set in, Aurora began to feel relief. Other than the constant pressure, Aurora was now at ease. She was able to get some much needed rest for about fifteen minutes. Aurora was all smiles when the doctor examined her again.

"Well, we're at nine centimeters. We need to set up everything for the birth." The obstetrician announced.

"We're going to be meeting our baby soon, Rora." Kody whispered in Aurora's ear before giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Okay, Aurora, it's time to start pushing now. I'm going to walk you through it."

Aurora's legs were positioned on the metal leg holds, her back propped up with a few pillows as the obstetrician took her place at the foot of the bed. Aurora's eyes were wide as she prepared for the final phase of labor, the actual delivery. She wasn't in pain, but the fact that she was about to meet her infant son in a few moments seemed almost surreal.

"Okay Aurora, when the next contraction comes I want you to push hard for my count of ten. Feeling pressure is good. Let the contraction work for you." The doctor instructed to her as Aurora nodded.

"Okay now push….1…2…3...4….5…6…7…8….9…10…exhale and breath…Very good, that was a great push, one more and you're baby will be crowning."

"You're doing great, Aurora." Steph said, cheering her daughter on. She was now standing by the doctor at the foot of the bed. She wanted to watch her grandchild enter the world. Kody stayed next to Aurora and held her hand.

As another contraction came, Aurora began to push again for the second time. Her chin dipped down to her chest and her eyes were closed while the obstetrician counted and nodded her head in approval.

"Aw, Aurora, I can see his head! Oh he's got just a tiny bit of hair!" Stephanie exclaimed seeing the top of her grandson's head. Kody quickly moved forward to see his son.

"Oh shit, that looks like that hurts, baby." Kody commented wide eyed before returning to his wife's side as she finished pushing a third time. Maybe he didn't want that great of a view.

"Good push Aurora, okay, your baby's head is out. Just one more push to bring your baby into the world."

"Push Aurora….Push, push, push! Here he comes! Oh my God, he's so precious!" Stephanie exclaimed as Kody and Aurora's newborn son officially came into the world. The little baby cried the moment he came out. He was a nice pink color, not a sign of blue. The doctor held him up so his mother and father could see him.

"My baby boy…" Aurora muttered through tears of joy.

"Does the father want to cut the cord?" The obstetrician asked while she picking up the scissors as she held the baby in her other arm.

"…Yeah, of course." Kody replied finally speaking up. Seeing his infant son right in front of him was unbelievable. Yes he knew that the little guy was going to be coming into the world but when it actually happened and his baby was right there in front on him, it became real. He was a daddy.

Carefully, Kody used the surgical scissors to cut the umbilical cord that attached his wife to their new child. The doctor skillfully tied up what was left of the cord on the baby's tummy and put a plastic clip on it before sending him off with a nurse to a little medical cart. The little infant continued to scream and cry as the inked his feet and pressed each foot on paper.

"What's this beautiful baby boy's name?" The nurse asked the couple.

"Michael Steven Angle." Aurora replied proudly wiping away her tears.

"Michael's a big boy; 8 pounds 6 ounces." The nurse reported while she put clear liquid in the baby's eyes and stuck the heel of his little foot. Once she finished all the necessary procedures, she wrapped the baby up in a light blue blanket and brought him to Aurora.

"Oh, my sweet baby boy, Mommy and Daddy love you…" Aurora gushed taking her infant son into her arms. Kody leaned over the hospital bed and touched one of his son's little hands. It was so soft. Michael settled down in his mother's arms. He looked up with his little cloudy blue eyes looking at both his mother and father.

"I love you. Thank you for giving me such a beautiful baby boy." Kody whispered to Aurora before they kissed.

"I love you too. We're a family…" Aurora replied with a smile as she gave her husband a few more kisses.

"Oh Aurora, he's the most precious baby boy I've ever laid eyes on. Isn't he the cutest baby boy you guys ever saw?" Stephanie said asking all the medical staff. She was proud as a peacock.

"He is adorable." The doctor and nurse both said in agreement.

"Would you like to try feeding him?" The nurse asked approaching Aurora. She nodded. The new mother was beaming with happiness as she breast fed her child for the first time. This was the best day of her life next to the day she married Kody.

"He looks just like Kody when he was an infant." Karen pointed out while she and Stephanie hovered over Aurora who was holding her son.

"He has the same hair color Aurora did when she was a baby." Steph added.

"He looks like an Angle." Kurt said proudly as he gave his son a pat on the back.

"That's because he's your son's kid, baldy genius." Paul muttered before he gave the sleeping baby a kiss on the forehead. Despite the baby's last name being Angle, Paul knew he was just as much a part of Aurora and their family. After all, Aurora and Kody had named the little guy, Michael Steven Angle, after him: Paul Michael Levesque.

"Hey Nose-stradomous, at least my grandbaby's got real athletic talent in his gene pool!" Kurt quickly replied.

"Yeah from me!"

"Sorry Levesque, kissing corporate ass isn't a legitimate sport!"

"Hey Angle, right here…" Paul muttered using his newborn grandbaby's hand to make the finger gesture at his paternal grandfather.

"Stop that! What is wrong with you? Making your newborn grandson do obscene gestures, shame on you Paul!" Stephanie hollered giving Paul a hard nudge. Her outburst caused the newborn to cry.

"Both of you need to stop or else Steph and I are going to kick you out of this hospital room!" Karen yelled.

"Maybe you guys could go out for lunch and leave Kody and me with the baby for a little while. I wanted to try and get some sleep anyway." Aurora suggested as she brought her baby to where her neck and shoulder meet in order to comfort him.

"Good idea, sweetheart. We'll go have something to eat and leave the new happy family together for some quiet time." Steph agreed giving her husband a nudge toward the door.

"I know this great restaurant that has a diverse menu and it is right down the road." Karen explained as they all filed out of Aurora's hospital room leave the new Angle family by themselves.

"Ah, peace and quiet…Just you, me, and our gorgeous new baby." Aurora whispered before giving Kody a kiss after he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Is he okay?" Kody asked while his son continued to cry out.

"I think he's hungry again. Let me try and feed him." Aurora replied as she scooted forward and sat up in the bed. She opened her hospital gown giving her newborn baby access to the breast. She winced a bit as he latched on.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you two ever again…" Kody whispered as he got behind his wife in the space between the head of the hospital bed and her back. His muscular arms he wrapped around her as she cradled and nursed their child.

"I promise…I'll keep you safe." He added giving her neck tender kisses.

"We are safe now, honey. There are no more monsters lurking in the distance to hurt us. We can be a happy healthy family just like I always dreamed us being. I love you Kody Angle." Aurora said softly with a smile.

"I love you Rora." He replied placing his chin on her right shoulder. He peered over gazing at his newborn son.

The agonizing nightmare was finally over. Kody and Aurora were able to hold onto what they treasured most of all: their child and their love for each other. The only scars they suffered were the horrible memories that would be forever imprinted in recesses of their mind. They considered themselves so lucky. Things could have ended differently, thank God they didn't.

There were so many times in the past month where Kody never thought he would be where he was right that moment. His wife and child were securely in his strong muscular arms. He was once again complete and looking forward to the future. Kody couldn't wait to help Aurora raise their new child. Michael Steven Angle was even more beautiful then he looked on the ultrasound. The baby was a testament to how beautiful their union was. Their flesh and blood molded into a perfect healthy bouncing baby boy. Kody and Aurora Angle were right back where they started: happy, healthy and most importantly recklessly in love with each other and their infant son.

_Author's Notes: A thanks goes out to all of you who took the time to read this fic. I appreciate all the reviews and support readers have given me. I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it. Please be on the look out for the next installment that will be entitled: The Styles of Indecision._


End file.
